De Amigos y Amantes
by PrincesadelaLuna2291
Summary: es un buen muchacho dijo ella me ama, eso me lo ha dejado claro muchas veces¿Lo amas? pregunto Inuyasha sin dejarla terminar.¿Como? pregunto Kagome¿Que si lo amas?pregunto de nuevo.Yo… Kagome no contesto…
1. Capitulo I

**De Amigos y Amantes**

**Capitulo I: Algo no fuera de lo normal. **

Ya te dije que quiero esos papeles en mi escritorio hoy mismo- estaba cansada, aburrida, agitada y preocupada. Kagome Higurashi, el mejor ejemplo del éxito era el peor ejemplo de la paciencia.

No me interesa si llueve, truena o relampaguea, quiero los malditos documentos con cada detalle del evento en mi oficina antes de las seis sino, date por despedido- dijo finalmente tirando el teléfono sobre el escritorio y tomando un poco de aire.

Incompetentes- susurro.

Si no te hubiera visto así antes, diría que estas apunto de tener un paro cardiaco.- dijo la voz de un hombre a espaldas de Kagome.

¿Inuyasha que haces aquí?- pregunto ella en tono dulce mientras se acercaba a saludar a su amigo.

Inuyasha Taisho, otro gran empresario. A diferencia de Kagome tenia mucha paciencia. Un hombre alto y apuesto. De ojos dorados con un brillo rojizo a la luz del sol. De cabello negro azulado. Un hombre que cualquier mujer deseaba tener…cualquiera menos Kagome, Inuyasha era solo su mejor amigo, nunca lo había visto como algo mas, solo eso… a un amigo además estaba casado con la modelo mas famosa de todo Japón. Kikio Takahashi.

Vine a visitarte muñeca- dijo el entregándole un vaso con café adentro.- y a traerte un poco de café. Parece que el frió de afuera te esta congelando el corazón- dijo en tono de burla

Deja de hacerte el chistoso.- comento ella con enojo- necesito los condenados papeles aquí o la empresa perderá miles de libras en dinero- dijo Kagome dando un sorbo a su café.- ¿que le pusiste.?- pregunto

Una de azúcar, una de crema y dos de café- dijo el- como te gusta… algo fuerte a mi parecer-

Los hombres son unos bebes- dijo ella mirándolo.

Oye Kagome y ¿que papeles son los que esperas?- pregunto el chico tomando asiento

Los documentos son de una feria de textiles que habrá en dos semanas. Son telas costosísimas traídas de América del sur. Si las telas son maltratadas o no están en donde tienen que estar nadie las va a comprar. E invertí mucho en este evento como para perder dinero- dijo ella dejándose caer sobre la silla dando resoplido.

Tranquilízate- dijo el chico- además con la insultada que se llevo el pobre empleado de seguro deben estar llegando en estos momentos- dijo Inuyasha riéndose.

Bueno, ya no quiero hablar de eso o empezaremos a pelear- dijo Kagome- mejor dime ¿como van las cosas con Kikio?- pregunto ella

Bien- contesto el encogiéndose de hombros- como siempre.

¿Que paso esta vez?- pregunto Kagome, mirando fijamente a su amigo.

Inuyasha la miro con resignación- ¿no te puedo ocultar nada verdad?- pregunto

No- contesto ella.- ¿que le hiciste a Kikio ahora?- pregunto.

Yo nada, pero ella quiere el divorcio y creedme que se lo daré. Estoy aburrido de tener que complacer cada capricho de Kikio. Sino es Paris, es London y sino se quiere quedar en Japón según con su agente de modelaje. – Inuyasha hizo una pausa larga

Yo te dije que Kikio te era infiel- dijo Kagome cruzando su larga y bronceada pierna. – es hora que te divorcies. Inuyasha tienes a miles de mujeres tras tuyo. Puedes rehacer tu vida con una de ellas. Sino me crees pues puedes mirar a la puerta- dijo ella haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza.

Era cierto, varias secretarias estaban ocultas tras las paredes viendo como el apuesto señor Taisho se sentaba en la oficina de su jefa. Pero al ver que había notado su presencia aparentaron seguir con su trabajo del día.

Inuyasha solo soltó una carcajada- ¿que haría sin ti Kagome?- le pregunto

Pues seria un pobre hombre rodeado de mujeres dispuestas a pasar noches sensuales y eróticas contigo, querido- dijo ella sonriendo- o a poco me vas a negar que no eras un play boy cuando estábamos en la universidad.- dijo ella.

Ya, no me recuerdes. Por culpa de eso me toco casarme con Kikio- le recordó

Nadie te dijo que te acostaras con ella- menciono Kagome

Y hablando de querer evitar una pelea ya empezaste- dijo Inuyasha refunfuñando.

¿Empezar? ¿Yo?...pero si el que hizo el comentario fuiste tu- dijo Kagome arrugando el entrecejo.

Amargada- susurro

Llorón- contesto ella.

¿Discutiendo?- pregunto alguien en la puerta

¿Que demonios haces aquí Miroku?- pregunto Inuyasha

Nada, solo vengo a ver a Kagome- dijo este saludándola- ya llegaron los documentos- dijo el chico

Gracias- contesto ella- ahora te dejo con el llorón Taisho para que hablen, hagan lo que quieran- dijo ella

Amargada- susurro Inuyasha

Te escuche- contesto ella antes de salir.

-.-

Señorita Higurashi- dijo la secretaria que se acercaba a ella rápidamente, lucia un tanto preocupada.

¿Que sucede Ayame?- pregunto ella.

Paso algo en la pasarela del segundo piso, al parecer una de las modelos se cayo y se ha lastimado el tobillo izquierdo- le hizo saber.

Estaba sorprendida de que algo como esto no hubiera pasado- comento Kagome enojada.- ¿quien fue?- pregunto

Su prima Rin- contesto Ayame.

Rin- susurro Kagome- que la atienda un doctor y que busquen a otra modelo- contesto

No se puede- contesto Ayame

¿Como?- pregunto Kagome

El desfile de las nuevas prendas de ropa interior es mañana y no habrá tiempo de encontrar a una modelo a estas alturas.- contesto la secretaria algo nerviosa

Genial, lo que me faltaba- pensó Kagome- no puedo cancelar el desfile- susurro

No lo hagas- comentaron a sus espaldas- desfila tu- le sugirieron

Kagome resopló- estas loco Kouga, yo me retire del modelaje hace mucho- le comento

Si, desde que tu padre murió y te dejo el imperio Higurashi en tus manos- le comento pasando su brazo por el hombro de la joven- yo se que puedes hacerlo.

¿Hacer que?- pregunto Inuyasha que se acercaba con cara de pocos amigos al ver que el famoso modelito estaba abrazando a su amiga.

Modelar. Rin se fracturo el tobillo, Kagome era una de las mejores modelos en Japón y ella podría tomar el puesto de Rin sin ningún problema- le comento

Si, es cierto- dijo Inuyasha.- Kagome tiene un cuerpo hermoso, piernas largas y bronceadas, curvas definidas, los pechos de una talla normal es perfecta- comento Inuyasha.

¿Te estas burlando de mi?- preguntó ella.

No, estoy hablando enserio- comento- deberías tomar el lugar de Rin, aunque tengo que admitir que te has echado unos kilitos, estas mas voluptuosa de lo que solías ser en Japón.- Inuyasha soltó una carcajada al ver como Kagome pisaba fuertemente y un eco se expandía por todo el pasillo.

Pero Kagome, sigues siendo perfecta, por lo menos no eres un esqueleto andante y tienes carne en los huesos. A mi me gustan las gorditas- le dijo.

Yo no estoy gorda- dijo ella chillando.

Inuyasha solo rió- muñeca te dejo. Espero verte mañana en el desfile- dijo el dándole un beso en la mejilla.-y Kouga, quita tus sucias manos de Kagome, tu espantoso color de piel la opaca.- dijo el antes de marcharse.

Kouga apretó los puños y dijo unas cuantas palabras en susurro después miro a Kagome y sonrió.

¿Entonces lo harás?- pregunto

Si- dijo ella en resignación- vamos a practicar.-dijo ella dirigiéndose a la sala de pasarela para terminar el día mas cansada de lo esperado.

-.-

No me interesa Inuyasha, estoy aburrida de estar encerrada en esta casa- dijo una mujer mientras se secaba el cabello.

Entonces regrésate a Japón- dijo el tomando el ultimo trago al whiskey que tenia en sus manos.

Tienes a Kagome que es dueña de una agencia de modelos. Por que no le dices que yo puedo desfilar para ella- le sugirió

Ni hablar- dijo Inuyasha dejando su vaso sobre la mesa de mármol- ¿ya no te acuerdas que en el ultimo desfile hiciste un escándalo porque una de las modelos me tropezó?- pregunto

Te estaba mirando mucho, yo conozco a ese tipo de gente- le comento

Las conoces porque solías ser una de ellas- le contesto Inuyasha- por eso me acosté contigo en el colegio.

Eres un grosero- le respondió Kikio enojada.- aun es la hora y no entiendo como me case contigo- ataco

Pues yo tampoco tengo la menor idea- resoplo Inuyasha con las aletas de la nariz ensanchadas.

Me hubiera quedado con Sesshomaru- le grito ella. Sus palabras tenían veneno

Si, quizás el te tendría viviendo mejor que yo- le contesto- pero creo que es a ti poco te importa porque te ibas de boca en boca y de cama en cama y siempre regresabas a tu "hogar"- le recordó

Por lo menos Sesshomaru hace el amor mejor que tu.- Kikio estaba furiosa- el me lleva al orgasmo contigo me toca aparentar- dijo finalmente para irse a su cuarto y escuchar como un vaso era reventado contra la pared. Eso definitivamente le daría el divorcio.

Era de noche, agotada y aburrida Kagome se acostó en su cama buscando un punto en el techo de su habitación.

Lo mismo de siempre- se dijo a si misma-

El sonido del teléfono la saco de sus pensamientos- buenas noches- contesto ella

Amor- dijo una voz al otro lado del teléfono, había interferencia.

¿Bankotsu?- pregunto ella-

Kagome- le repitió

Bankotsu amor, en ¿donde estas?- pregunto ella sonriendo.

Bankotsu había sido su novio por más de seis años. Lo conoció el último año de colegio y aunque Inuyasha y Sango su otra amiga se había opuesto a esa unión ella no hizo caso. Y ahora estaban felizmente juntos. La relación era fuerte, y se amaban aunque Bankotsu pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo viajando.

Estoy en Suiza- le comento- llegue hace menos de dos horas.-

Y ¿cuanto tiempo tardaras en regresar a Inglaterra?- pregunto

No lo se amor- contesto el- quizás dos meses, todo depende a como vaya la construcción de la nueva empresa- dijo

Ya veo- susurro Kagome-

Pero no te preocupes, te tendré una gran sorpresa para cuando regrese- había algo malo con la conexión- me tengo que ir, te llamare mañana- dijo el y colgó.

Kagome dejo el teléfono a un lado y se dejo caer sobre su cama de nuevo.

Ella lo amaba, de eso no había duda. Pero a veces pensaba que la razón por la cual habían durado tanto era porque no se veían muy seguido y no compartían la vida de una pareja normal.

Kagome se dio la vuelta y empezó a cerrar sus ojos, pero el timbre de su casa no la dejo dormir-

¿Quien demonios será a esta hora?- se pregunto levantadse con pesadez.

Se coloco un bata sobre el vestido de seda que tenia para dormir salio descalza y con el cabello un poco revuelto.

Abrió la puerta con rapidez- Inuyasha!- dijo impresionada

Kagome, ¿me puedo quedar aquí hoy?- pregunto el joven.

Claro, pasa- contesto ella.- ¿peleaste con Kikio de nuevo?-

Si- contesto el joven con la mirada en el piso- hoy fue peor-

Ven, te haré un poco de te y te daré la llave del cuarto de huéspedes- le dijo

De acuerdo- Inuyasha dio un suspiro y salio al balcón mientras Kagome hacia lo que decía.

Sabes- dijo Inuyasha- pensé Kikio era la mujer perfecta para mi- dijo mirando al cielo

Yo también lo pensé- dijo ella entregándole una taza con te- pero veras, las cosas no siempre salen como pensamos.- dijo ella sonriendo tristemente

¿De que hablas?- pregunto el- eres soltera, solo tienes al inútil de Bankotsu que pasa viajando cada dos segundos. Vives sola no tienes que preocuparte por nada- dijo el.

A veces Inuyasha, no es bueno no tener preocupaciones. A veces quisiera tener la vida de una persona normal- ella dio un suspiro- algo como tu vida.

¿Como mi vida?- pregunto el – de todas las personas que conozco tu eres la única que siente envidia porque yo estoy casado con Kikio- dijo el riéndose.

No envidia- dijo ella bajando su mirada. – pero quisiera tener un esposo, no se hijos también- ella rió- ¿algo tonto cierto?- le pregunto a su amigo

No del todo- contesto el abrazándola por la espalda- veras Kagome, desde que te conozco nunca te había escuchado hablar así- comento el- quizás todos soñamos con casarnos algún día y tener pequeños diablos como hijos, pero el matrimonio es algo complicado- el le dio un beso en la mejilla- y tu ya tienes demasiado con el imperio Higurashi-

Pero- Kagome intento contradecir.

Toma mi ejemplo- Inuyasha bebió un poco de te- casado con una de las mujeres mas hermosas de todo Japón y no soy feliz. Me la paso trabajando y poco salimos a divertirnos y ahora estoy apunto de terminar mi matrimonio firmando un papel- dijo el

Kagome hizo una pausa antes de hablar. Aspiro el aire fresco de esa noche y tenia un olor extraño. Lluvia.

El divorcio no siempre es la solución- dijo ella- deberían hablar, como gente civilizada- aclaro

No podemos, Kikio siempre me restriega en la cara que tenia una mejor vida con Sesshomaru y hoy dijo que el si la hacia llegar al orgasmo- comento

Vaya- susurro Kagome- y yo porque nunca he tenido uno- comento con inocencia

Eso lo se muñeca- dijo el- tu no eres de esos mundos Kagome, tu buscas algo fijo y duradero, la verdad quisiera que hubieran mas mujeres como tu en el mundo- le hizo saber.

Si, así tendrías a millones de amargadas llamándote llorón- dijo ella riéndose.

No me digas llorón- dijo el haciéndole cosquillas.- entremos ya, esta lloviendo y no quiero que te enfermes como la ultima vez- dijo el.

Tienes razón- dijo ella- tu sabes en donde esta tu cuarto- le dijo.

Si, te acompaño al tuyo y me voy a dormir- le dijo caminando con ella.

-.-

Sabes Inuyasha, eres el mejor amigo que he tenido- Kagome estaba acostada en su cama mientras Inuyasha estaba sentado en el borde de esta robándole la mano.

Tu también eres mi mejor amiga Kagome- le contesto- ahora duerme, mañana es el desfile y no quiero que te den dos ataques por el estrés-dijo sonriendo

Buenas noches Inu- susurro y cerro los ojos.

Buenas noches princesa- susurro el dándole un beso en la frente y saliendo del lugar.

Se quito la camisa y el pantalón, se quedo con sus boxers y sin camisa. El pecho se movía lentamente, su respiración era pasiva. Se metió bajo las sabanas y pensó.

_tu no eres de esos mundos Kagome, tu buscas algo fijo y duradero, la verdad quisiera que hubieran mas mujeres como tu en el mundo-_ que sucedía con su cabeza. Últimamente pensaba mucho en Kagome. No solo como amiga sino como algo más. Si entrepierna de comenzó a doler un poco y sintió su miembro palpitar.

No- susurro el- no con Kagome

Bostezo y entre cerro sus ojos dorados, y cayo en un sueño profundo.


	2. Capitulo II

**Capitulo II: Cásate conmigo**

Inuyasha- Kagome llevaba ya dos horas intentado despertar al dormilón de su amigo- Inuyasha abre los condenados ojos de una vez.- le grito

Deja el escándalo- dijo el agarrándose la cabeza- mujer como gritas

Llorón- dijo ella- párate ya que tienes que ir a trabajar- le hizo saber.

No quiero- contesto el tomando la sabana y poniendo la cabeza.

Pues vas a ir- dijo ella halándola- así que parate ya- dijo por última vez.

Eres peor que Kikio- comento

No me compares- le dijo ella y salio dando un portazo.

Amargada- susurro

Te escuche!- grito Kagome desde afuera

-.-

El día siguió igual, en la noche todo estaba revuelto. El desfile de invierno se acercaba. Solo se desfilaría la ropa interior, pues el diseñador así lo había querido.

Las modelos estaban en los camerinos, recibiendo los últimos toques de maquillaje y peinando. Los cabellos irían sueltos hasta la cintura, tendrían una crema que haría lucir la piel brillante y más bronceada. El maquillaje para algunas modelos era oscuro, negro en su mayoría dándole un poco el toque del delineado de Cleopatra. Negros resaltando el color del iris de ojos de las modelos y dándole profundidad a la mirada. A sus espaldas llevarían alas como las de los murciélagos y las prendas que llevarían puestas serian de tonos oscuros.

Otras modelos a lo contrario serian maquilladas con sombra blanca y delineado dorado. Un poco de color rojo en sus labios y con alas de ángel a sus espaldas. Ellas llevarían el cabello en una coleta alta y dos pequeños rulos saliendo de cada lado de la frente.

¿En donde esta Kagome?- pregunto Kouga

Esta en su camerino con la señora Sango- contesto Ayame.

De acuerdo- dijo el y salio a buscarla.

-.-

Kagome estas hermosa, tenia mucho de no verte así- dijo Sango mientras miraba a su amiga en aquel atuendo de ropa interior.

Lo se- dijo ella- Sango estoy nerviosa- dijo Kagome mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

No seas tonta, nunca habías hecho el papel de mala en un desfile y el maquillaje negro va con tus ojos.- dijo ella.- que por cierto tienen un toque azulado hoy, ¿te pusiste lentes de contacto?- pregunto

No como crees sango- dijo Kagome tocándose los ojos- debes estar loca, seguro es el cansancio- dijo ella.

Si, con este Miroku dentro de mi barriga, quien no se cansa- dijo sango sonriendo

Nacerá pronto, solo un mes mas- dijo Kagome tocándole la pancita de su amiga. Sango estaba casada con Miroku hacia ya dos años y ese bebe era el primero de la pareja.- me sorprende que no tengas un batallón- dijo Kagome riendo- con lo pervertido que es Miroku- comento.

Lo se, me tengo que encargar que mi hijo no aprenda las mañas de su padre o terminara embarazando a todo el colegio- dijo riendo la castaña.

Toc toc- sonó la puerta

No me digas que en Yakotsu de nuevo, ese hombre me esta volviendo loca- dijo Kagome

Si que…Kouga- dijo Kagome viéndolo en la puerta.

Kouga se demoro en hablar un poco. Kagome tenia dos prendas de vestir delante de el. Un sujetador de color negro con bordes rojos en encaje que tapaba, recogía y unía los pechos de Kagome de una manera tan exquisita que se preguntaba que seria pasar sus labios por ellos y succionarlos. el abdomen de Kagome esta descubierto dejando ver sus curvas que lo llevaron a la ultima prenda que era una brasilera negra de encaje y bajar por sus piernas hasta los tacones que tenia puestos. El maquillaje la hacia ver perversa y fría. Se veía hermosa.

Kouga- lo llamo de nuevo Kagome- ¿que se te ofrece?- pregunto

Eh- Kouga hizo una pausa, estar enfrente a Kagome y ella vestida de esa manera le daba ganas de devorarla ahí mismo y hacerla gritar de placer. Pero no podía, debía tener su orgullo, Kagome lo había rechazado varias veces por culpa del prometido.- es hora, el desfile comenzara en unos minutos- dijo.

De acuerdo-contesto Kagome- ya iré- Kagome se viro un poco y miro a sango- siéntate en primera fila, necesito tu apoyo- dijo ella sonriendo

Sango solo movió su cabeza y sonrió- yo se de alguien que te dará mas apoyo que cualquier otra persona- pensó ella.

-.-

Kagome- grito una voz en el pasillo que se dirigía a la pasarela el desfile estaba apunto de comenzar y Kagome seria la primera en salir.

Inuyasha, ¿que haces aquí?- pregunto ella- deberías estar en tu asiento.

Lo se, pero mira- dijo el mostrándole una cadenita de oro con un dije de diamantes en forma de libélula.- quiero que desfiles con ella- le pidió-

Inuyasha, pero eso es muy costoso- le recalco

Lo se, pero es un regalo, digamos que te lo doy por tu regreso a la pasarela - dijo el

Estas loco- dijo ella riendo

Date la vuelta para ponértelo- dijo el.

Kagome removió los cabellos de su cuello y le dio la espalda a Inuyasha. El joven paso sus manos sobre este pero su respiración se congelo por unos instantes, levemente masajeo la piel de la chica- seda- pensó- su piel es como seda- cerro el broche de la cadena con lentitud y aspiro el olor a jazmines de la joven. – Quiero tenerla- pensó.

¿Que demonios?- Inuyasha había entrado en razón, el no podía desear a su mejor amiga. Kagome era la única mujer que lo entendía y que lo quería a pesar de todo pero no…el no podía dañar esa amistad por una calentura.- maldición- susurro el joven, de nuevo ese dolor en la entrepierna y el palpitar de su miembro-

Es hermoso Inuyasha- dijo Kagome abrazándolo. Sintió como los pecho de Kagome eran exprimidos contra su pecho, la sentía desnuda sobre el, pero solo opto por rodearla por la estrecha cintura y suspirar.

Debo… debo irme- le dijo el, su voz era ronca y agotada. Con esfuerzo de separo de ella mientras esta lo despedía con la mano.

-.-

Inuyasha hasta que apareces- dijo Miroku mientras el joven se sentaba en la primera hilera de la pasarela.- Kagome abrirá el desfile- dijo el.

Lo se- contesto- esta nerviosa, después de tanto tiempo- dijo el.

Pero lo hará bien, si mal no recuerdo Kagome fue mejor que Kikio en Japón, no creo que tenga inconvenientes- dijo Miroku.

Lo se, pero tiene muchas preocupaciones, necesita relajarse- dijo el- después de esto le diré que se tome unos días de descanso, no puede con tanto- dijo

Silencio los dos- dijo sango- ya va a empezar-

Las luces fueron apagadas, y solo la pasarela quedo iluminada. Una canción suave comenzó a sonar entonces Kagome hizo su entrada. Kagome camino con paso seguro y sus caderas hacían movimientos sensuales que embobaron a más de un hombre presente. Sus pechos se movían levemente con cada paso dado y sus glúteos se veían redondos y duros.

Inuyasha estaba ardiendo en enojo, el esperaba que el desfile fuera un éxito y estaba feliz por su amiga, pero no por la partida de morbosos que tenia a cada lado. Le molestaba el flash de las cámaras y los comentarios de los reporteros.

Kagome dio la última vuelta y se perdió tras la pared de la tarima. Corrió y se cambio de atuendo, esta vez era rojo liso. Tenía una bata casi transparente. Varias modelos fueron antes que ella, entonces piso la tarima de nuevo. En su ultima aparición Kagome tenia puesto un sujetador marrón con pequeños diamantes en los bordes, la parte de abajo era algo pequeña, en la parte de atrás. Kagome se detuvo ante sus amigos y observo a Inuyasha instintivamente, el dije brillo con calentura. Y los ojos de Kagome brillaron con malicia. Inuyasha sintió su corazón latir con fuerza y el miembro palpito mientras la sangre corría por el. Lo miro disimuladamente y vio un bulto.- demonios- pensó mientras se quitaba el saco del traje y lo ponía sobre sus piernas.

El desfile había terminado. Y había sido todo un éxito. Ahora venia a lo que Kagome le había temido toda la vida. La fiesta. No quería ir, la gente la acosaría y le preguntaría el motivo de su regreso, los periodistas se volverían locos.

Sango saldré por la parte de atrás del edificio- dijo Kagome mientras entraba a su camerino- Miroku se hará cargo de todo- dijo

De acuerdo, yo también me voy Kagome, este pequeño me esta agotando- dijo sonriendo- nos veremos mañana para salir a tomarnos un café- le dijo

De acuerdo- dijo Kagome dándole un beso en la mejilla a su amiga-

Kagome se dejo caer sobre un sillón que había de color blanco en su camerino. Aspiro y exhalo lentamente. Necesitaba calmar a su corazón, latía muy rápido. Ella sabia que no era por el desfile. Sino por eso segundo en los cuales se detuvo a mirar a Inuyasha. Habían sido tan…excitantes. Estaba ahí sentado, con esos pantalones negros y camisa blanca de cuello abierto dejando ver su pecho con un saco negro. Su cabello negro estaba en puntas con ayuda del gel. Y sus ojos dorados tenían un tono rojo, esto la excitó de manera impresionante.

No Kagome- dijo esta tomarse la cabeza y sacudirla.

¿Estas bien?- pregunto una voz desde la puerta.

Inuyasha- dijo ella poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

Lo hiciste excelente- dijo el un poco apenado.

Gracias- contesto ella sonriendo- solo tranquilízate- se dijo a si misma. Pero era difícil controlarse con ese hombre delante de ella.

Un silencio incomodo se expandió en la habitación- eh, y el dije te queda bien- dijo Inuyasha sin pensar.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza- Inuyasha ¿me puedes ayudar a quitarme las alas?-pregunto ella. –No alcanzo el broche- dijo

De acuerdo- dijo el acercándose lentamente a Kagome, mientras rezaba por controlas sus instintos de hombre.

Con suma delicadeza Inuyasha tomo el broche de las alas y lo fue abriendo poco a poco, paso la yema de sus dedos por la espalda de Kagome. Sintió como se inclinaba un poco para adelante. El pecho de Kagome se movía rápidamente y vio como su piel se erizo.

Un poco mas- dijo el con la voz ronca y con los ojos llenos de deseo. Kagome retrocedió un poco e Inuyasha abrió el broche finalmente.

Gracias- susurro ella.

Kagome- la llamo Inuyasha

¿Que sucede?- pregunto ella, dándose la vuelta para verlo a la cara. No vio mucho solo sintió como Inuyasha la tomaba de la cara y devoraba sus labios en un beso salvaje.

Mordisqueo su labio inferior y lo chupo. Introdujo su lengua en la boca de Kagome con tanto deseo que no la dejaba respirar y dejo los labios tan rojos que la sangre parecía brotar de ellos.

Las piernas de Kagome temblaron y sus pezones se endurecieron. Lo miro por unos instantes como si buscara con su mirada la respuesta al porque Inuyasha había hecho eso. Pero solo encontró deseo.

Kagome yo- Inuyasha intento disculparse, pero no habían palabras para hacerlo. Entendería si Kagome lo rechazaba después de eso o le pedía tiempo para que las cosas fueran como antes…

Kagome dio un paso adelante y paso sus manos por la camisa de Inuyasha haciendo círculos. Su mirada era opaca, no tenía brillo.

Inuyasha la miro de la misma manera y un brillo paso por sus ojos. La tomo de nuevo, pero con mas calma, la beso lentamente, saboreo sus labios esta vez la lengua de Kagome danzo junto a la de el en un baile de deseo y seducción. Finalmente arranco un suspiro de la garganta de la joven y sonrió con malicia.

Abandono la boca de la chica para bajar lentamente por su cuello y besarlo, dejando succiones por todo este y un rastro húmedo. Llego al hombro de la chica y con ayuda de su mano bajo la tira del sujetador y esta cayo dejando ver un poco mas del pecho de la joven.

Inuyasha poso sus manos sobre la cintura de ella y la apretó fuertemente. Dejando sus dedos pintados en un rastro rojo. Kagome poso sus manos sobre el cuello del joven y lo obligo a besarla de nuevo, a besarla con locura y con agresividad. Con agilidad subió sus manos y soltó el broche del sujetador con rapidez y deslizo la otra tira dejándolo caer. Kagome no se movió, ni se apeno del estado en el que estaba.

Inuyasha masajeo el seno derecho con la mano y tentó al pezón con su pulgar, viendo como se endurecía.

Kagome se estaba ahogando en un mar de placer, sus manos temblaban, si Inuyasha hacia eso de nuevo moriría ahí mismo. Sus senos le dolían. Sintió como los labios y lengua de Inuyasha se deslizaron desde su garganta, hasta la clavícula y llegaron al valle de sus pechos.

Tomo el seno derecho con su boca y lo succiono con desesperación sintió como el estomago de Kagome se contraía en placer y pequeñas gotas de sudor empezaban a correr por este. La temperatura del cuarto había subido..Y mucho.

Jugo con su pezón por unos minutos, succiono, lamió y mordisqueo. Se sacio de extraer los suspiros y gemidos de Kagome. Y paso a su otro seno. Inuyasha estaba de pie y Kagome no sabia que hacer con sus manos. Simplemente se dejo llevar y las poso sobre el erecto miembro de su amigo. Sintiéndolo convulsionar ante su tacto.

Inuyasha gruñó y succiono más el seno. Kagome solo agarro su miembro con fiereza y lo sintió crecer más y más.

Eres un castigo- le susurro Inuyasha a Kagome en el oído- te deseo pero no puedo tenerte.

Si puedes- susurro le contesto arrancado la camisa de Inuyasha con fuerza para dejarle el pecho al descubierto y llenarlo de besos. Lo sentía contraerse junto a ella.

Inuyasha la miro fijamente- Kagome yo no estoy jugando – le dijo

Yo tampoco- le contesto ella- siempre… me pregunte que se sentiría ser tu novia- le confeso.

El la atrajo más a su cuerpo e hizo que sus intimidades chocaran. Kagome grito en placer. Era tan grande que la podía sentir dentro de ella. Movió un poco sus caderas para estimularse. Ella con esa prenda de vestir era como estar desnuda ante el y la verdad era que prácticamente lo estaba. Sintió su clítoris palpitar. Y gimió desde lo más profundo de su cuerpo.

Los labios de Inuyasha temblaban y sus dedos ardían al tocar la piel de Kagome y sus pupilas se dilataron.

Kagome estamos a punto de cometer una locura- dijo en voz ronca.

Ella se detuvo y lo miro- no me importa- le contesto y siguió con su movimiento- se que lo quieres Inuyasha, lo veo en tus ojos.

De nuevo, no había nada que negarle a Kagome lo conocía demasiado bien. Bajo sus manos por las caderas de Kagome e introdujo una de ellas en la braguita y seguido de esto su dedo entro en ella. Haciéndola gritar de placer. Así, así la quería ver, deseándolo tanto como el la deseaba a ella.

Yo nunca ame a Kikio- dijo Inuyasha mientras movía sus dedos con lentitud dentro de ella y sentía como las paredes de esta cavidad los apretaban con fuerza.

Y yo- Kagome necesitaba aire, se estaba ahogando. El calor de la habitación la estaba matando. – yo no amo a Bankotsu.

Inuyasha detuvo sus dedos y la miro satisfecho, la beso de nuevo y continúo con su trabajo. Hasta que sintió como sus dedos eran mojados con un líquido y Kagome grito. Un orgasmo. El primero en la vida de la chica.

Por favor- susurro ella separándose un poco de los labios del chico.

El saco sus manos de donde estaban y la levanto un poco para que Kagome dejara de tocar el piso y lo rodeara con sus piernas por la cintura. Llevo el pecho de la joven a su boca nuevamente y succiono hasta el cansancio.

La llevo al sillón blanco que había en la habitación. Entonces alguien toco la puerta.

Maldición- susurro el – Kagome.

Ella lo miro, no había preocupaciones en su rostro ni en su mirada.- te…- Kagome fue interrumpida.

Kagome- dijo la voz de un hombre- amor soy yo- dijeron

Bankotsu- dijo la chica mirando a Inuyasha.-

Escóndete- le dijo entregándole la camisa y el saco metiéndolo en un armario que había lleno de ganchos de ropa.

Se coloco una bata de baño encima para cubrir sus pechos y abrió

Amor- dijo el tomándola de los hombros para besarla.

Ella no hizo nada. Solo lo dejo pasar.

Pensé regresarías hasta dos meses- dijo ella

Si, pero cuando escuche de tu desfile me vine enseguida.- dijo el acariciándole el cabello.

Vi las fotos- le comento- te veías hermosa.

Gracias- dijo ella un poco apenada.

Kagome, necesito hablar contigo de algo muy serio- le confeso

¿Que sucede?- pregunto ella preocupada. no había nada que le asustara mas que Bankotsu le hablara en ese tono.

Lo he estado pensando mucho. Viajo mucho y la gran parte del tiempo estamos separados. No recuerdo haber compartido una navidad contigo desde que me gradué de la universidad.- todo era cierto, los dos eran personas muy ocupadas.

¿Que pasa con eso?- pregunto impaciente

Y he decido que lo mejor es que pongas a alguien en esta empresa y te vengas conmigo y seas mi esposa- finalizo

¿Tu esposa?- pregunto kagome.

No, era imposible, maldita la hora en que Bankotsu se le ocurrió preguntar eso. Ahora que había estado a punto de hacer el amor con Inuyasha y le había sido infiel a su novio el le pedía que se casaran y que ella dejara todo en Inglaterra.

¿Te quieres casar conmigo Kagome?- pregunto el sacando una cajita de terciopelo rojo y mostrando un anillo de oro con una gran piedra en el centro. Era un diamante enorme. Y a su alrededor pequeños zafiros que brillaban como el mismísimo sol.

Entonces un ruido se escucho, algo se cayó.

¿Que fue eso?- pregunto Bankotsu mirando al armario.

Na...nada- dijo ella- mejor espera afuera mientras me cambio, ya hablaremos de esto después- dijo intentado despistarlo.-

Miro el armario con inseguridad y después le puso el anillo a Kagome en el dedo anular.

De acuerdo e iremos a comer- dijo finalmente para darle un beso y salir.

Kagome dio un suspiro y fue abrir el armario

¿Inuyasha estas bien?- pregunto ella sacándolo. El solo reacciono rápidamente como un felino y la tomo de la cintura y la acorralo contra una pared.

Clavo sus ojos llenos de ira y celos sobre los de ella.

Tú no te puedes casar con Bankotsu- le dijo

Inuyasha- susurro ella temblando

No serás de el- le recordó- primero serás mía – dijo el finalmente para besarla con fiereza.

Se había demorado mucho en darse cuenta que Kagome era la única mujer que hacia palpitar su corazón de esa manera. y no pensaba que un pobre inútil como Bankotsu se la llevara de Inglaterra, lejos de el y que la hiciera suya.

Eso jamás, Kagome gritaría su nombre antes que cualquier otro. y seria el, el primero en llevarla a gloria. Porque el la amaba y ella lo amaría a el…


	3. Capitulo III

**Capitulo III: En la telaraña del enemigo**

Inuyasha suéltame- le pidió Kagome un poco asustada al ver los ojos de su amigo.

Tu no te puedes casar con Bankotsu, no después de lo que paso entre nosotros- le dijo rozando sus labios con los de ella.

Inuyasha por favor- le pidió ella empujándolo un poco con su mano derecha. Que demonios había pasado unos minutos antes. Si Bankotsu no hubiera llegado, hubiera cometido un gran error. Inuyasha era su mejor amigo y no cosas como eso para perderlo, pero era tan excitante tenerlo enfrente sin camisa y tan…

Deja de pensar estupideces Kagome- dijo ella pegándose en la cabeza con la pared.

No te pienso dejar- le dijo Inuyasha tomándola con fuerza del rostro- tu no amas a tu prometido- le recordó.

_Yo no amo a Bankotsu-_ estupida. Solo a ella se le ocurría revelarle eso a Inuyasha. Ahora como lo miraría en le trabajo.

Sentía que las marcas que dejo en su cintura ardían en pasión. Lo necesitaba dentro de ella como nunca antes había necesitado sentir a un hombre. Era una virgen excitada. Genial, el primer orgasmo y con el amigo de toda la vida.

Bonita manera de terminar el desfile- pensó

Inuyasha- Kagome suspiro- déjame ir, hablaremos de esto después- le prometió

No- le contesto el pegándola mas a la pared. Estaba cegado por los celos y deseo ni cuenta se estaba dando que sus dedos estaban dejando marcas en el rostro de Kagome.

Es tu amiga- una voz en el interior le recordó. Entonces dejo de respirar. Estaba siendo un animal. La soltó de golpe y le dio la espalda.

Kagome solo suspiro aliviada y se sobo la mejilla.

Perdóname- dijo el- no sabia lo

No te preocupes, yo también me disculpo- dijo ella.- me deje llevar por…- un silencio abundo en la habitación.

No había razón para disculparse- pensaron ambos.

Quizás si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes entre ellos cuando eran adolescentes, todo seria mejor, pero no. el play boy del colegio se tenia que acostar con la recién lanzada a la fama Kikio Takahashi. Y para colmo dejarla embaraza. Aunque por cuestiones del destino perdió al bebe al caerse de unas escaleras. Inuyasha sabía que lo había hecho apropósito. No pretendía dañar su carrera como modelo por un maldito mocoso.

Creo que es mejor que te vayas- dijo Kagome temblorosa mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Espera- dijo el sujetándola del brazo. Una corriente de aire frió paso por la espalda de Kagome e hizo que su estomago se contrajera de un manera salvaje.

Kagome yo…- tenia la garganta seca, carraspeo un poco y trago saliva para humedecerla… nada...seguía seca.

Kagome parpadeo unas cuantas veces, y sintió como el deseo de besar a Inuyasha se intentaba apoderar de su cuerpo nuevamente, pero no. se controlo no podía hacerlo.

yo me enamore de ti- confeso- no se como paso ni cuando pero te has metido en mi vida mas de lo que deberías y simplemente no puedo ni quiero sacarte de ella.- Inuyasha dio un respiro.

Inuyasha, yo…yo- Kagome necesitaba las palabras adecuadas para decirle a Inuyasha que no podía estar juntos. Les era imposible estarlo. Por mas que Inuyasha dejara a Kikio, ella tenia a Bankotsu y sabia que si lo dejaba por Inuyasha la mataría y lo mataría a el al mismo tiempo.

Te amo Kagome- le confeso una vez mas- te amo nunca ame a alguien en mi vida. te deseo, quiero tocarte, hacerte el amor, entregarme a ti y quiero que me ames igual, de la misma manera- le dijo

Pero yo no puedo- le dijo ella.- Inuyasha, Bankotsu me acaba de pedir matrimonio y yo…-

Tu nada!- le grito Inuyasha- tu no te vas a casar con Bankotsu, porque si lo haces le diré lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros- le amenazo

No te atreverías- dijo Kagome arrugando el entrecejo.

No me tientes- le contesto el- recuerdas cuando te hablaba de Kikio y de lo mucho que me gustaba y de cómo quería que ella fuera mía- le dijo- y lo conseguí, no soy feliz pero lo conseguí y soy capaz de tenerte a ti también así me toque mentir mil veces- le aseguro.

Inuyasha vete-dijo ella bajando su mirada- vete- le repitió

Tu no te casaras con Bankotsu- dijo el- de eso me encargo yo.- un portazo se escuchó en el pasillo y varias modelos vieron salir a Inuyasha como alma que llevaba el diablo. se notaba que había peleado con la señorita Higurashi dieron un suspiro y siguieron haciendo sus cosas.

-.-

Vi a Inuyasha salir muy enojado del edificio- comento Bankotsu mientras tomaba un poco de vino.

Kagome guardo silencio- ¿acaso discutieron?- pregunto

Ella se llevo un trozo de pollo a la boca para poder estar en silencio un poco mas en su mente podía ver las imágenes de lo que había sucedido después del desfile. Pasaban como una película ante sus ojos.

ni se detuvo a saludarme- comento

Si, discutimos- dijo ella finalmente tragando la comida y tomando un poco de agua. – Inuyasha estaba muy enojado cuando me vio el anillo de compromiso- dijo ella.

Por que?- pregunto Bankotsu estirando su mano para alcanzar la de ella y acariciarla. La piel de Kagome se erizo y pensó sentir las manos de Inuyasha tocándola lentamente.

No- susurro ella retirando su mano con rapidez.

¿Que sucede?- pregunto Bankotsu al ver la reacción de Kagome.

Nada- contesto ella rápidamente- estoy un poco cansada- mintió

Creo que es mejor que te deje en casa- le sugirió- mañana saldremos en la tarde, quiero que veas tu vestido de novia y elijas los anillos- dijo el.

Pero yo no te he dado mi respuesta- contrario ella.

Yo se que si te quieres casar conmigo, no hay motivo por el cual te quieras oponer a hacerlo- comento con cinismo mientras se levantaba y dejaba el dinero sobre la mesa- ¿nos vamos?- pregunto ofreciéndole el brazo a Kagome par caminar como realeza. La verdad es que los Higurashi serian la ganilla de los huevos de oro para el. Y Kagome la estupida mas estupida de todas las estupidas… fácil de controlar y fácil de jugar con la mente.

Y a ese Inuyasha lo quería fuera de su camino. Muy lejos. Y de eso se encargaría el en la mañana.

-.-

Descansa princesa- se despidió de Bankotsu y rápido beso en los labios y corrió hasta su apartamento. Tenia que pensar y mucho.

Necesitaba respuestas a todas sus preguntas. no entendía el porque ni como ni cuando ni de donde le había nacido toda esa pasión dentro de ella que la cegó con deseo y se olvido por completo que Inuyasha era su amigo y se antojo de tener sexo con el y entregársele. Sintió como sus pezones se irguieron y la sed de tocarlo le raspo la garganta.

Deja de pensar en eso- se dijo Kagome dándose un golpe en la cabeza.

Pero era algo imposible, son con el hecho de imaginarse a Inuyasha entrando y saliendo de ella con ese miembro tan grande que aparentaba tener.

Ah- suspiro Kagome, podía jurar que sentía las manos de Inuyasha estimulándola de una manera única llevándola al cielo para traerla a la tierra lentamente. Paso su mano pos sus senos aun estaban calidos.

Maldito Inuyasha- susurro.

La lengua del ojidorado había hecho milagros en el cuerpo de ella, nunca pensó en que estar excitada fuera tan abrumador e inquietante y mas cuando eras una virgen y el que te excitaba era tu mejor amigo.

Se quito el abrigo y lo dejo en la cama, abrió la llave de la ducha para que la bañera se comenzara a llenar con agua caliente. Por Kami como le gustaría que Inuyasha estuviera ahí para que le diera un masaje en los hombros y la acariciara, pasara su ágil lengua sobre los pezones y los succionara como si se estuviera amamantando.

Y la chispa que habían creado sus dedos en el interior de ella, el orgasmo fue lo mejor, sentía que el alma se le arrancaba del pecho y que la garganta era consumida por la sequedad.

Se quito la camisa y la falda quedando desnuda, primero metió sus largas piernas y después su tronco. Por ultimo el agua la tapo hasta los senos.

Cerro los ojos y dejo caer su cabeza sobre la pared de la bañera. Demasiado tentador. Tenia ganas de correr y buscar a Inuyasha para que terminara lo que había empezado pero no podía.

Maldito Bankotsu- dijo ella ahora maldecía al "hombre de su vida"

Sumergió su mano hasta que esta toco el fondo de la bañera y tomo la esponja de baño.

El paso por sus brazos y por sus hombros cuando llego a sus caderas sintió un dolor.

Que…- Kagome se detuvo a pensar.

Inuyasha- susurro ella. La había marcado mientras se besaban. Había algo muy particular en Inuyasha. El marcaba todo lo que hacia o bueno la mayoría de las cosas, actuaba como un animal, de acuerdo a sus insititos eso siempre le fascino a Kagome. Se levanto un poco para observar ese rojo que estaba casi en carne viva que tenia los dedos de Inuyasha pintados y tenia un calor peculiar.

Que has hecho Kagome?- pregunto preocupada. Esa noche seria larga, eterna e intrigoza…pues para todas sus respuestas solo había una respuesta

Deseo.

-.-

Llámala estupido- se dijo Inuyasha mientras tenia el teléfono inalámbrico en las manos y contaba hasta diez. Necesitaba hablar con Kagome, decirle que tenia que dejar a Bankotsu y que intentara tener una nueva vida con el. Pero era difícil y era casi imposible solo con el hecho de que el imbecil de Bankotsu le había pedido matrimonio todo era mas complicado.

Era cierto, algo muy dentro de el le decía qué Kagome no iba a dejar a su amado Bankotsu por algo que solo tenia forma de aventura.

¿Y que si se aburría de el como pareja? se pregunto. Eran amigos, pero tenían enfrentamientos muy grandes y ni hablar de las manías que tenia el. Kagome no lo soportaba… entonces eso quería decir que… ¿no había oportunidad para ellos?

Dio un suspiro ahogado. Y sintió como si entrepierna le dolió, y dolió mucho.

Maldición- dijo Inuyasha tocándosela.- pero Kagome es la mujer perfecta para mi- pensó el.

Miro sus manos y se imagino la piel de Kagome. Era seda, calida, suave, y ni hablar de su sabor. Era como estar en el paraíso.

Un palpitar, la piel de Inuyasha se erizo y cerró los ojos. Tenia la sensación de los labios de Kagome sobre los suyos dándole calidos masajes y su lengua recorriendo cada parte de la boca de el.

Kami- susurro el en voz ronca y sin querer paso su mano por su miembro erecto.

Recordó el cuerpo de Kagome haciendo una pequeña danza alrededor de su hombría al mismo tiempo que este se endurecía y el deseo de hacerla suya crecía dentro de el. Esa mujer lo estaba matando en ese camerino y no precisamente de un infarto.

Necesita tenerla con el, cerca, muy cerca. Tanto que pudiera sentir su corazón palpitar, su respiración y su sangre correr por sus venas. Era una obsesión.

¿Y si la secuestro?- pensó. Si secuestrarla era lo unico que la retendría a su lado, solo con el.

Entonces el teléfono lo saco de sus pensamientos.

¿Alo?- contesto el inmediatamente.

Inuyasha- dijo la voz de una mujer al otro lado del teléfono. Era Kagome.

Kagome- dijo el chico sonriendo- ¿que sucede?- pregunto preocupado.

Nada, solo…- dijo ella también necesita una respuesta- solo quería saber en ¿donde estabas?- pregunto

Estoy en casa de Sango y Miroku- contesto el. Estaba preocupada por el.

Ya veo- susurro Kagome- bueno, tengo que irme- le dijo dispuesta a colgar.

Espera Kagome- dijo Inuyasha- necesitamos hablar-

Inuyasha yo…- Kagome se quedo sin hablar.

Kagome, yo te confesé lo que sentía por ti- le recordó- necesito saber si tu me amas- le dijo- Kagome yo te necesito conmigo

Pero Inuyasha yo no te puedo corresponder- le dijo ella- Bankotsu

Ya te dijo que no me interesa el- dijo con rabia- déjalo, veámonos lejos, muy lejos, solo los dos- le pidió

Inuyasha yo…- un sonio bastante fuerte vino de afuera, tanto que era un poco ensordecedor. Un trueno.

¿Bueno?- dijo Inuyasha al no sentir tono al otro lado del teléfono- bueno..Kagome!- pero nada, todo era silencio.

Maldita sea- dijo tirando el teléfono

Inuyasha ¿todo esta bien?- pregunto sango

Si- contesto el- hermana, siempre has dicho que entre Kagome y yo pasaría algo además de amistad- dijo el.

Si, ¿que pasa con eso?- pregunto ella sentándose mientras se sobaba la barriga.

Pues, tarde me di cuenta que me enamore de Kagome- dijo el viendo como una sonrisa se formaba en los labios de su hermana.-

No la dejes ir con Bankotsu- dijo ella- mucho menos si no esta enamorada de el.- sango se levanto- ese es mi unico consejo.- y salio del cuarto.

Inuyasha miro al suelo, podía escuchar como la tormenta de afuera iba tomando fuerza, soluciones… eso era lo unico que necesitaba.

-.-

Cinco minutos más- dijo Kagome mientras se ponía la almohada en la cara para tapársela.

El fastidioso sonido del despertado se escucho por toda la habitación.

Ya, ya- dijo ella levantadose rápidamente.

El día paso lento y aburrido. Demasiado trabajo, no había tiempo ni para respirar, con demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y la noche anterior… entre esas.

-.-

¿Inuyasha Taisho?- preguntaron en la recepción del edificio de sango

Déjeme llamar- dijo el vigilante

¿Alo?- contestaron el piso seis del edificio

Joven Taisho- dijo el vigilante- aquí lo busca alguien en la recepción- dijeron

¿Quien?- pregunto extrañado

Un joven- comento

En un momento bajo- contesto Inuyasha para colgar el teléfono y ponerse un abrigo, era demasiado extraño, casi nadie sabia en donde vivía su hermana y mucho menos que el estaba ahí.

Bajo por el ascensor rápidamente, y salio a buscar a la persona que lo esperaba y ahí estaba el. Maldito desgraciado que le estaba arruinando sus chances con Kagome. Bankotsu, como provocaba estrangularlo ahí mismo con solo pronunciar su nombre. Inuyasha se controlo un poco. Lucia ¿preocupado?

Kagome- pensó el

¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto enseguida

Inuyasha que bueno que estas aquí- dijo Bankotsu con tono de preocupación

¿Que sucede?- pregunto el ojidorado alarmado

Es Kagome- Bankotsu tomo aire- esta muy grave en el hospital

¿Que demonios le sucedió idiota?- le pregunto tomándolo del cuello de la camisa

Kikio fue a la casa de ella y tuvieron una discusión, Kagome estaba en el segundo piso del apartamento trabajando y Kikio la empujo en un ataque de rabia.- le contesto

¿Y tu como sabes eso?- pregunto

Yo llegue cuando Kagome estaba cayendo de las escaleras- finalizo.

¿En que hospital esta Kagome?- pregunto Inuyasha.

En el Hospital Central de Inglaterra- dijo el- he venido a buscarte porque se que tan importante eres para Kagome.- dijo mintiendo

Iré para allá.- contesto Inuyasha dejando a Bankotsu tirado en la recepción-

Idiota- susurro

Tengan todo listo, va para allá- dijo Bankotsu por un celular- hora de sacarte mi vida.

-.-

¿Que demonios le sucede a Kikio?- se pregunto Inuyasha mientras manejaba a una alta velocidad por las calles de la ciudad. Se paso semáforos en rojo, ignoro señales de transito y por poco atropella a un joven en una bicicleta.

Por Kami, si algo le pasaba a Kagome mataba a Kikio con sus propias manos y era de creer que ganas no le hacían falta.

Parqueo su carro en el estacionamiento subterráneo, caminando rápidamente se aproximo al elevador, entonces sintió un dolor en su cabeza y después un golpe en su rostro. ¿Que demonios?

La vista la tenía nublada y sentía una fuerte presión sobre su cabeza, diviso una mano con dificultad mientras algo lo sujetaba por detrás.

¿Indefenso Inuyasha?- pregunto alguien

¿Que quieres?- pregunto el chico recuperando un poco la postura

Quiero que dejes a mi prometida en paz, y que salgas de nuestras vidas de una maldita vez- le respondió

Eso jamás- contesto Inuyasha al tiempo que recibía un golpe en el estomago y escupía un poco de sangre- jamás- dijo el sin aire.

Bueno entonces lo vamos a negociar- dijo la voz- ¿a los cuantos golpes dejaras lo que es mío quieto?- pregunto

Ni lo creas Bankotsu, amo a Kagome, y me puedes dar con garrotes, piedras, palos y demás pero jamás la voy a dejar sola.- le respondió

Pues bien, que empiece la diversión.- dijo Bankotsu par ver como los dos gorilas que tenia por guardaespaldas le pegaban fuertemente en el rostro, cabeza, abdomen, espalda, piernas y brazos a Inuyasha.

Le encantaba verlo sufrir, adolorido y lleno de sangre, pero necesitaba que pidiera misericordia.

No mas- dijo Bankotsu- tengo un tiquete de viaje que sale hoy a las nueve de la noche. Quiero que te largues de Inglaterra para siempre y no regreses y si te acercas a Kagome, creedme que la paliza no la contaras.- dijo el pelinegro.

Se alejo a paso lento dejando a Inuyasha tirado en un charco de sangre frente al elevador del hospital.

Miro el suelo y tomo el tiquete. No sentía su cuerpo, su cabeza lo estaba matando, se levanto con dificultada y pesadez, tenia sus piernas dormidas y la vista demasiado borrosa.

Kagome- se susurro a si mismo. Necesitaba las fuerzas que solo ella le podía dar.-

Camino lentamente, y después de unos minutos llego a su carro en donde tomo un pajuelo y limpio un poco la sangre de su rostro. Le ardía.

Encendió el carro y manejo lentamente y con cuidado, hasta llegar al edifico las Animas. Subió por el elevador de los empleados hasta llegar al último piso. Entendió que todo había sido una trampa hecha por Bankotsu para asustarlo y alejarlo de Kagome. Pero ese niño rico estaba muy equivocado.

Toco con desesperación.

Ya voy- gritaron desde adentro.

Kagome tenia una bata de seda puesta y su expresión cambio cuando al abrir la puerta se encontró con el rostro de su mejor amigo golpeado y lleno de sangre.

Inuyasha- chillo ella en susto y corrió a sostenerlo.

Kagome- dijo el

No hables- le pidió ella tomándolo del brazo para ponerlo alrededor de su cuerpo y dirigirlo a su alcoba.

Kagome- Inuyasha tosió un poco de sangre- Kagome quiero que seas mi esposa- dijo Inuyasha finalmente antes de caer desmayado.

Inuyasha!- fue lo último que dijo Kagome.


	4. Capitulo IV

**Capitulo IV: Aceptando Una Realidad**

Argh!- fue la expresión de Inuyasha cuando abrió ese dorados ojos con un toque de negro en ellos.

Inuyasha- dijo Kagome poniéndole un poco de hielo sobre el golpe que tenía en la barbilla.

Kagome- dijo el haciendo una mueca de dolor intentando retirar la bolsa con hielo.

Deja de quejarte- dijo ella tomándole la mano para apartarla.- ¿en donde demonios te metiste?- pregunto

¿Como que en donde me metí?- pregunto Inuyasha pasando su mano por una de las costillas. Maldito Bankotsu lo iba a matar cuando lo viera de nuevo.- ¿cuantas costillas tendré rotas?- se pregunto

Ninguna, un doctor vino a verte, mientras dormías- dijo Kagome sonriendo- te reviso y me dejo los medicamentos para que te curara. Era un poco viejo por eso lo deje ir pero estas bien- contesto sonriendo

Kagome- dijo el tomándole la mano con delicadeza y mirándola fijamente a esos ojos de color marrón con un brillo azulado. Era increíble ver como sus ojos podían tener un color diferente desde distintos ángulos.

¿Inuyasha que te paso?- pregunto ella preocupado

Nada- contesto

Inuyasha- dijo Kagome mirándolo seriamente- ¿que te sucedió?- pregunto de nuevo

El hizo una mueca de fastidio y después la miro- de acuerdo, tuve un encuentro con unos amigos, se enojaron y así termine- dijo el señalando su ojo izquierdo- pero ellos terminaron peor – dijo el riendo con malicia

No me quieras ver la cara de tonta Inuyasha, ¿quienes fueron?- pregunto ella

Unos amigos- contesto el mirando a otro lado, Kagome sabia que le mentía y también sabia que si la miraba a los ojos podría ver que fue Bankotsu, ella lo leía como a un libro… abiertamente.

Mírame a los ojos- le ordeno ella.

No- dijo el mirando en otra dirección

Que me mires- dijo Kagome rabiosa sujetándole la cara con agresividad- ¿quien demonios te hizo esto?- pregunto, por primera en su vida Inuyasha veía el odio en los ojos de Kagome. Las aletas de la delicada nariz de Kagome se ensancharon un poco. El sonrió con tristeza.

Fue…- Kagome lo interrumpió

Bankotsu- dijo ella finalmente.

Inuyasha sostuvo su respiración. – Bankotsu- dijo en su mente. ¿COMO DEMONIOS SABIA KAGOME QUE HABIA SIDO EL?-

Pero como…- Inuyasha fue interrumpido de nuevo.

Maldición- dijo Kagome tirando la bolsa de hielo contra la pared, Inuyasha se encogió de hombros mientras era sorprendido por el sonido.

Kagome- dijo el chico levantándose pesadamente de la cama, mientras se sujetaba el lado derecho de su cuerpo.

Yo sabia- dijo ella- Bankotsu estaba eufórico esta mañana- dijo. – el…- Kagome hizo una pausa y se llevo la mano a la mejilla, Inuyasha la miro incrédulo mientras sus ojos se abrían con asombro y la todo del brazo.

¿Te pego ese mal nacido?- pregunto. Los ojos de Inuyasha estaban llenos de furia. Si ese imbecil le había puesto una mano encima a Kagome, lo iba a dejar sin cabeza. Y le daría una paliza que podría contar desde la tumba. Maltito bastando, en que momento dejo que se metiera en la vida de Kagome.

El…- Kagome tomo aire, lo miro un tanto preocupada por la reacción que su respuesta pudiera causar en Inuyasha.- si me pego- dijo finalmente viendo como Inuyasha le tomaba el rostro para mirarla de fijo.

¿Por que te dejaste Kagome?- pregunto. Tenía un brillo en los ojos, algo que Kagome jamás había visto en su vida. Un brillo de lágrimas, Inuyasha estaba llorando.

Yo…no pude hacer nada- respondió ella en un sollozo- me pego apenas abrí la puerta- contesto

Inuyasha detallo la suave piel de Kagome, la giro un poco para que la poca luz del cuarto alumbrara el rostro por completo, entonces la vio, una marca roja ardiente en el lado derecho de la cara de Kagome, muy cerca de su oreja. Tenía un color morado alrededor, leve pero notorio.

La abrazo con fuerza, con temor y con amor. Y lloro en el hombro de Kagome, mientras decía palabras que parecían sollozos y que casi no se podían entender. Kagome lo abrazo de la misma manera, recuerdos de un pasado llegaron a sus mentes, y con ellos el tormento de no haberla protegido…

_¿Inuyasha, ahora que estas con Kikio, dejaremos de ser amigos?- pregunto Kagome, mientras se sentaba sobre la rama del árbol de cerezos. Eran aun jóvenes, estaban en el último año de la Escuela Internacional Japonesa. La graduación seria al día siguiente y cada quien tomaría caminos diferentes._

_Claro que no tonta- contesto Inuyasha mientras la tomaba de la cintura para darle un poco de equilibrio- jamás dejaremos de ser amigos- dijo el._

_¿Pero si ya tienes a Kikio, para que me quieres a mi?- pregunto la chica_

_Pues veras, cada hombre como yo necesita a una niña llorona, gritona, mandona y amargada a su lado- dijo el soltando una carcajada al ver como Kagome lentamente arrugaba el entrecejo y apretaba los puños. estaba enojada y eso le encantaba._

_Eres un bruto- le dijo esta un susurro. Necesitaba calmarse antes de empezar una pelea. – Cuenta hasta diez- se decía a si misma- diez veces- se recordó._

_Vamos Kagome sabes que bromeo- dijo Inuyasha dándole un leve golpe en el hombro ocasionando que perdiera el equilibrio un cayera de la rama terminando en unos arbustos._

_Kagome!- grito Inuyasha alarmado, la rama no estaba alta, pero de todas formas, Kagome era delicada y solo Kami sabía lo que le haría si algo le pasaba._

_Bruto- le dijo ella poniéndose de pie-_

_¿Estas bien?- pregunto el chico apenas todo el suelo y la sostuvo entre sus brazos._

_Eres un idiota- dijo esta pegándole con su dedo índice en el pecho- primero me dices todas esas cosas feas y después me empujas- contesto_

_Estas bien- afirmo Inuyasha._

_Deja de burlarte de mi- dijo ella- ayúdame a quitarme todas estas hojas del cabello- dijo.Mientras se pasaban las manos por el largo cabello que llegaba hasta su cintura. _

_Con cuidado Inuyasha- dijo Kagome al sentir un tiron de cabello._

_Viste- dijo este dándole la vuelta para quitarle unas cuantas hojas que tenia en el cabello de adelante- eres una llorona- comento_

_Kagome solo bajo su mirada en tristeza- es cierto- aprobó- siempre estoy llorando, a veces pienso que soy un estorbo para ti- dijo ella_

_No- le respondió Inuyasha._

_claro que si- contrario ella- siempre que me pasa algo tu estas ahí para ayudarme, ¿te acuerdas cuando me caí de las escaleras que dure inconsciente por dos días?- pregunto_

_Si- contesto Inuyasha_

_Quien me llevo al hospital, me cuido y me ayudo en todo durante el tiempo que dure recuperándome-_

_Hm.- Inuyasha guardo silencio_

_Tu- dijo Kagome- ¿y cuando doble el tobillo en la practica de porristas?- pregunto ella-¿ y cuando aplique para ser modelo pero me rechazaron la primera vez, quien seco mis lagrimas? ¿Y cuando- inuysha puso un dedo en los labios de Kagome_

_Ya pequeño diablo- susurro- es cierto, siempre estas en problemas o llorando, pero no importa ser el único presente para socorrerte. Me gusta hacerlo Kagome, es parte de mi vida y siempre lo haré.- le contesto_

_Kagome lo miro con tristeza, eran tantos años juntos y ahora se separarían para estudiar en la universidad. Dolía, dolía el pecho, el corazón, el alma y el cuerpo entero. Le dolía no poder verlo más sino unas cuantas veces al año y más ahora que tenía a Kikio. Dolía más de lo que tenía que doler._

_Ven aquí pequeña- dijo el para envolverla en un calido abrazo entonces sintió lágrimas, Kagome estaba llorando_

_Te voy a extrañar- le dijo_

_Yo también princesa, yo también- le susurro al oído.- no importa en donde este Kagome, siempre te voy ayudar y a proteger- le prometió_

_Pero Inuyasha.- intento contradecir ella._

_Pero nada- dijo el dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras secaba un poco las lagrimas- siempre Kagome, siempre estaré ahí para ti- finalizo con una sonrisa._

_Kagome escondió su rostro en la camisa de Inuyasha y dejo que una brisa fresca levantara sus cabellos. Solo un día para estar así con el._

_Inuyasha paso sus manos por los cabellos de Kagome, y respiro con melancolía. Tenia un nudo en la garganta y el miedo se apodero de su corazón. No ver a Kagome seria como no tener aire para respirar. Ella siempre había estado ahí para el, desde que eran bebes se conocían y nunca se habían separado. Y ahora… a pocas horas, ella se iría a Inglaterra y el… se quedaría en Japón a pagar por su maldito juego con Kikio._

_Solo dio un respiro- Kagome- pensó… le ardía la garganta… y le dolía el corazón…_

Inuyasha- lo llamo Kagome separándose un poco del abrazo

El no levanto la mirada, pero Kagome diviso ese brillo poco común en sus ojos.

Vamos duerme un rato mas- le sugirió – preparare algo de comer y te despertare cuando este listo- dijo mientras lo dirigía a la cama

Sabes que eres lo mas importante que tengo- le dijo el en una voz ronca

Tú también lo eres- le contesto Kagome

Inuyasha poso su cabeza pesadamente sobre la almohada y cerro los ojos y los últimos restos de lagrimas cayeron sobre la almohada, y dándole un beso en la frente Kagome salio de la habitación.

-.-

Abrió sus ojos apenas sintió que Kagome salio de la habitación. Era lo mas preciado que tenia…Kagome se había vuelto la mujer de sus sueños… y de solo imaginar que Bankotsu le había pegado… tan hombre que aparento ser…

_Si ya lo se sango- dijo Inuyasha mientras hablaba por teléfono- hoy llega Kagome a Japón y se quedara en mi casa con Kikio- dijo el._

_¿Inuyasha?- dijo una voz desde la puerta- ¿Inuyasha estas ahí?- preguntaron mientras entraban._

_Kagome- dijo Inuyasha dirigiéndose a saludarla_

_Inuyasha- grito ella corriendo a los brazos de su amigo_

_Como estas pequeña?- pregunto_

_Un poco agotada pero bien- dijo –Inuyasha te tengo una sorpresa_

_¿Que es? – pregunto intrigado_

_Pasa Bankotsu- grito Kagome_

_¿Bankotsu?- le pregunto Inuyasha- _

_Inuyasha te presento a Bankotsu- dijo Kagome sonriendo_

_Mucho gusto- dijo el joven de cabellos negros- soy Bankotsu, el novio de Kagome- finalizo._

_¿Novio?- era la única palabra que resonaba en la cabeza de Inuyasha. _

Maldita la hora en que pensé que seria un buen novio para Kagome…- dijo Inuyasha mientras le daba un golpe a la pared.

_Me iré a dormir Kagome- dijo Bankotsu mientras se despedía de la chica dándole un beso en los labios mientras Inuyasha miraba la escena y su corazón se encogía poco a poco._

_De acuerdo- dijo ella.- buenas noches._

_Buenas noches Inuyasha, un gusto en conocerte- dijo Bankotsu dándole un fuerte apretón de manos mientras Inuyasha solo se limitaba a mirarlo con los ojos llenos de odio._

_Un silencio habito en la sala por unos instantes, hasta que Inuyasha hablo._

_¿En donde lo conociste?- pregunto _

_Kagome lo miro nerviosa- después de la graduación, Bankotsu es el primo de Kagura, la novia de tu hermano Sesshomaru- contesto ella- hablamos y después me entere que el también se iría a Inglaterra. Desde entonces hemos compartido muchos momentos juntos.- dijo ella sonriente._

_¿Te trata bien?- pregunto Inuyasha sin cambiar su seria expresión._

_Si- contesto Kagome- es muy amable y sobre protector. Nunca deja que nada me pase- contesto- como solías hacerlo tu- finalizo._

_Un pálpito. El corazón se hacia pequeño, muy pequeño y la sangre de las venas dejaba de correr…aire…necesitaba un poco de aire._

_Inuyasha no hablo- es un buen muchacho- dijo ella- me ama, eso me lo ha dejado claro muchas veces-_

_¿Lo amas?- pregunto Inuyasha sin dejarla terminar._

_¿Como?- pregunto Kagome_

_¿Que si lo amas?-pregunto de nuevo._

_Yo…- Kagome no contesto…_

Ella nunca me dijo si lo amaba- pensó Inuyasha, quizás el fue demasiado tonto como para darse cuenta que su mejor amiga no estaba entregando su corazón por completo a aquella relación.

Fue estupido, demasiado lento para notar que ese solo la quería por su dinero y que su facha de buen novio caería mientras el tiempo pasaba. Si el dejaba que Kagome se casara con Bankotsu iba a sufrir. Y prefería ser azotado con látigos y garrotes que a ver una sola labrita viendo de aquellos hermosos ojos.

Sintió un ruido en la cocina y se levanto rápidamente a ver que era. Con el dolor en su cuerpo abrió la puerta y se encontró con Kagome de rodillas en el suelo.

Kagome- la llamo Inuyasha mientras se acercaba a paso rápido.

Ella no lo miro solo dejo su mirada clavada en el cuchillo que estaba tirado a unos pocos centímetros de ella.

¿Kagome que haz hecho?- le pregunto Inuyasha pensado que la chica en un arranque de miedo se hubiese atrevido a lastimarse a si misma.

Nada- contesto ella mientras los mechones de su cabello le cubrían los ojos. Ahora… ella tenia algo muy claro en su mente.

Mientras miraba ese cuchillo se dio cuenta de una realidad muy grande, una realidad que había estado ahí desde hacia mucho tiempo y que intento ignorar.

_¿Que si lo amas?- pregunto el chico._

_La garganta tembló con resequedad y carraspeo un poco y trago saliva para humedecerla pero seguía igual. _

_Yo…- Kagome hizo una pausa. Que le podía decir. Era cierto que Bankotsu era amable y muy tierno pero en ocasiones dejaba ver una parte muy agresiva de el. En especial cuando Kagome tenía contacto con hombres. Ni hablar de cuando le dijo que se quedarían en la casa de su mejor amigo. Por un momento pensó que la amarraría a la cama y cancelaría el viaje a Japón._

_Inuyasha ya llegue-dijo una voz desde la entrada._

_Hola Kikio- dijo Kagome mientras se acercaba a saludarla_

_Kagome, ya llegaste!- dijo la pelinegro emocionada- mañana saldremos de compras- dijo ella_

_Claro-contesto sonriendo, pero había algo raro en Kikio…olía a hombre._

_Bueno me daré un baño- dijo ella despidiéndose._

_Estaba con otro- dijo Inuyasha aclarando la duda de la mente de Kagome_

_Te engaña- le dijo- vaya lo confirmaste_

_Si- contesto el- ¿pero Kagome dime algo…en verdad amas a Bankotsu?- pregunto el tomándola de los hombros…_

_Yo…-maldita pregunta en que momento se le metió en la cabeza a Inuyasha._

_Creo que si- dijo ella finalmente_

_¿Crees?- pregunto Inuyasha_

_No lo se- finalizo._

_¿No lo amas?- pregunto de nuevo_

_No puedo responderte- dijo ella mirándolo fijamente- simplemente llevo unos meses con el y sabes que no me entrego completamente a una relación.- le recordó_

_Si- contesto Inuyasha dándole un beso en la frente._

Si- pensó Kagome, era tan claro como el agua. ella nunca amo a Bankotsu. Siempre pensó en un Inuyasha cuando estaba con el y se imaginaba que sus besos se los daba el chico de ojos dorados.

Pero… triste realidad, ella no pensaba que Inuyasha la amara tanto como ella lo amaba a el… silencio fue su mejor escondite.

Kagome- la llamo Inuyasha de nuevo tomándole el rostro.

Ella solo se abalanzo sobre el besándolo de una manera salvaje mientras derramaba lagrimas… de que? aun no lo sabia.

Jugaron con sus lenguas, se devoraron los labios y se dejaron sin una gota de aire en los pulmones, Inuyasha no la quería dejar ir y ella simplemente no quería que el la dejara ir.

Se separaron un poco lo suficiente para que tomaran aire y apreciaran lo rojos e hinchados que sus labios estaban.

Te amo Inuyasha- le dijo Kagome- te amo mas que a nada en este mundo y quiero ser tuya-

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos en impresión, entonces sus deseos se cumplían, Kagome lo amaba tanto como el la amaba a ella.

Yo también te amo pequeña princesa- dijo el para apoderase de sus labios nuevamente, de esa noche quedaría las marcas de placer y un recuerdo

Inuyasha la llevo a la habitación y cerro la puerta tras de el. Tarde se habían dado cuenta que se amaban y que necesitaban estar juntos para vivir. y esa era simplemente era una realidad que debían aceptar.


	5. Capitulo V

**Capitulo V: Tarde o temprano**

La luna, testigo silencioso que solo observa desde lo alto del cielo como los amantes se entregan a un ritual que por lo general lleva a una sola palabra "amor"

Inuyasha estaba sobre Kagome, apreciando esos grandes ojos marrones con un toque rojo. Esa mujer lo estaba consumiendo en vida y por fin iba poder estar con ella. Podía sentir un leve temblor proveniente del cuerpo de la joven. El lo sabia ella era virgen y la trataría con delicadeza y pensaba dejarla disfrutar de todo lo que estaba a punto de hacerle, para que nunca olvidara que el había sido el primero y único.

Se acerco a su oído y respiro sobre el, paso sus manos por los brazos de Kagome y sintió como su piel se erizo, todo con calma, era demasiado excitante y la quería poseer ya, pero lo haría con calma… no solo tendrán sexo sino que harían el amor…

Dirigió su lengua al lóbulo de Kagome y lo acaricio lentamente mientras la sintió moverse debajo de el.

Lo envolvió con sus labios y lo succiono un poco, la respiración de Kagome se agito un poco pero se mantuvo en calma, todo a paso lento. Formo un camino de besos desde el lóbulo de Kagome hasta la mejilla dejando un rastro húmedo detrás de sus labios. Kagome giro un poco su rostro y agarro el labio inferior de Inuyasha, por dios si seguían a ese paso se morirá de calor. Sintió como la temperatura de los cuerpos subió y lentamente unas leves gotas, casi invisibles fueron apareciendo sobre los cuerpos.

Agarro el labio con delicadeza, lo saboreo, mordió y succiono levemente, mientras Inuyasha la agarraba por la estrecha cintura y la atraía un poco mas a el. Finalmente la lengua de Kagome delineo el contorno de los labios de Inuyasha provocando que el la mirara. Los ojos de Inuyasha se dilataron y con rapidez atrapo los labios de Kagome en un beso profundo, salvaje y deseoso. Le devoro los labios de tal forma que los sentía arder, su lengua se hizo paso en la boca de Kagome, incitando a la lengua de la chica a seguirlo en esa danza tan excitante. Entonces le arranco un suspiro a Kagome de la boca. Ahora seria suave como el quería.

Tomo el rostro de la chica, y estaba vez fue el quien delineo sus labios, sacaba y metía su lengua lentamente entre el espacio de los labios de Kagome. Mientras la sentía temblar un poco mas ante sus caricias y eso que apenas estaba comenzando.

Entonces con torpeza Kagome deslizo sus manos por el pecho cubierto por una camisa de Inuyasha. Y masajeo un poco sus pectorales para después dejarlas caer sobre los hombros del chico, el soltó un gruñido. Con un demonio, eso lo había excitado de tal manera que el dolor de la entrepierna era mayor y el bulto más notorio.

Un palpitar, eran dos latidos mezclados, los corazones palpitaban lentamente pero necesitaba oxigeno o no soportarían.

Después de separar sus labios de los de Kagome, Inuyasha soltó otro gruñido y ella un suspiro. Esa joven era el manjar de los dioses del Olimpo y ahora el estaba bajo la envidia de todos ellos, porque Kagome era suya, egoístamente suya.

El estomago de Kagome se contrajo un poco. Vio y sintió como su cuerpo se levantaba y dejaba de tocar las suaves sabanas que cubrían su amplia cama. Inuyasha la sentó de tal forma que el la pudiera sostener de la cintura ella lo agarrara a el con sus piernas.

Kagome simio-, era demasiado placentera es sensación y como no podía serlo, si estaba sentada en un bulto del pantalón de Inuyasha, demasiado grande, demasiado deseoso de salir. se movió un poco para sentirlo mas y sin querer se estimulo.

Shh- dijo Inuyasha- no te voy a lastimar- dijo el mirándola con dulzura. Era increíble como los ojos de Inuyasha con ese toque rojo de lujuria podía hipnotizar a cualquier persona y la verdad poco le importaba estar hipnotizada o no, porque ella sabia que en ese trance, el la llevaría a la gloria.

Inuyasha aprecio la delicada figura de Kagome por unos momentos, era como tener a una muñeca de porcelana con el, tan frágil, que parecería romperse con el mínimo toque brusco. paso la yema de sus dedos por la piel de seda que tenia que Kagome y sobo la línea que los pecho de Kagome formaban, el sujetador que llevaba puesto se los abarcaba de tal manera que los hacia sobre salir aun mas. miro a Kagome a lo ojos, y no encontró el brillo que los caracterizaba. Eran opacos, como esa vez en el camerino.

Con suma delicadeza y con ayuda de sus dedos bajo lentamente la tira de la bata de dormir de Kagome y prosiguió hacer lo mismo con el otro lado, hasta que la bata cayo hasta la cintura de Kagome y dejo sus pechos al descubierto, bueno no por completo todavía tenia que deshacerse del sujetador.

Delineo la figura de Kagome con sus manos y las subió lentamente por su espalda hasta que se encontró con el broche. -crk- fue lo único que se escucho, el sujetador estaba abierto y sus pecho expuestos.

Regreso sus manos al punto de partida y los agarro con suavidad y los masajeo hasta el punto en que Kagome no resistió y enterró sus uñas en el.

Tentó los pezones de Kagome, estaban duros, listos para ser succionados por el. Tomo el seno derecho y lamió el pezón con la punta de su lengua solo un toque basto para que Kagome explotara en un suspiro y su estomago se contrajera por enésima vez.

los probo y actuó como si se estuviera amamantado de ellos, succionaba cada vez mas y mas como queriendo sacarle el alma a Kagome en una de esas succiones.

Inu… Inuyasha- susurro Kagome temblorosa, el tenia que parar ya y entrar en ella o morirá de placer antes de llegar al orgasmo.

Tranquila- le dijo el dejando aquel pezón y seno hinchado de tanta succión y mordisqueo y prosiguió con el otro.

No…puedo- dijo Kagome, sus cabello estaban pegados a la húmeda espalda y sus ojos estaban tan apagados en placer que difícilmente se podría decir que ella estaba viva en sus manos.

Inuyasha termino su acto de amantarse del alma de Kagome cuando la sintió gemir de nuevo, el miembro estaba mas grande y Kagome lo estaba sintiendo en lo mas profundo de ella.

Ven princesa- dijo Inuyasha regresando las manos de Kagome a su pecho para que lo acariciara como antes, pero solo pudo sentir como ella reventaba su camisa y unos botones salían volando. Estaba como una tigresa en celo. Beso el pecho de Inuyasha lentamente y con su lengua paso por el cuello del chico. Sonrió ante el hecho que la respiración del chico se acelero, y ahogo un gruñido, por dios esa mujer… lo estaba… AL DEMONIO CON LO QUE HACIA KAGOME, LA IBA A POSEER YA.

La tiro sobre la cama y le retiro la bata por completo, dejándola en una delicada prenda de vestir, la retiro de la misma manera en que Kagome le había quitado la camisa y el retiro su pantalón hasta quedar en boxers.

te voy a llevar al cielo- le dijo mientras introducía dos de sus dedos en la intimidad de Kagome, y sintió como esta lo envolvía en calor y presión… una convulsión, las paredes de la intimidad de Kagome obligaron a los dedos de Inuyasha a adentrarse un poco mas. Ella se arqueo un poco y grito en placer.

Inuyasha saco y metió sus dedos con agilidad, sintiendo como Kagome se humedecía lentamente, si así se ponía con sus dedos, no se quería imaginar lo que pasaría cuando estuviera dentro de ella.

Se inclino a besar los labios de la chica. Pero otro grito de pasión salio de los labios de ella, un orgasmo, el solo sonrió al verla temblar de placer, ella era la mujer perfecta para el.

se acomodo entre las piernas de Kagome, después de hacerse quitado los boxers, el también estaba a punto de reventar, y ella como un resorte se aproximo a el abrazándolo al sentir la punta del miembro de Inuyasha acariciar su intimidad.

No…me lastimes- le suplico.

No lo haré Kagome- dijo Inuyasha en un tono consolador mientras le acariciaba los cabellos.

Entro con lentitud y con un empujo rompió un barrera dentro de Kagome…- primero y único- pensó el complacido, porque después de esto, se podía acabar el mundo pero no la pensaba dejar nunca.

Inuyasha!- grito Kagome, dolor, dolía mucho, entonces sintió como un poco de liquido salio de aquella cavidad, sangre.

Inuyasha salio un poco, dispuesto a dejarla sentirse mejor-

Ni lo pienses- le dijo Kagome al odio. Estaba agitada, sudada y cansada de tanto placer pero lo necesitaba dentro de ella, para sentirse segura.

Inuyasha se adentro un poco mas, lentamente, y así siguió por unos momentos hasta que la escucho gemir de placer y no de dolor. se aventuro a aumentar la velocidad, y cada vez sus embestidas eran mas fuertes y rápidas. llego el punto en donde ninguno de los dos sabia cual era cual, Inuyasha estaba tan dentro de ella que lo sentía parte de su cuerpo.

Entonces las dos intimidades convulsionaron y las paredes de Kagome se hicieron estrechas mientras el miembro de Inuyasha soltó su semilla.

Enterró sus unas en Inuyasha, el la apretó fuertemente hacia el… marcándola de nuevo.

Kagome estaba débil, demasiado agotada, la primera vez no era fácil para nadie, la dejo sobre la cama y después se acostó el a su lado cubriéndolos con la manta que había en la cama.

Te amo Kagome- le susurro Inuyasha a oído

Yo también te amo Inu- le dijo ella sonriente

Princesa- la llamo Inuyasha- ¿te casaras conmigo?- pregunto

Si- contesto si hesitar.

Inuyasha la abrazo fuertemente- duerme, mañana nos iremos de de Inglaterra- dijo Inuyasha

Kagome bostezo y cayó dormida

Lejos se irían, la alejaría de Bankotsu y de todo lo demás y solo seria de el.

-.-

Dos meses después Inuyasha y Kagome se habían regresado a Japón, ahora Vivian en Kyoto.

Amor- dijo Inuyasha abriendo la puerta del gran apartamento en el que Vivian ahora, Kagome había roto el compromiso con Bankotsu, y habían dejado a Miroku a cargo de la empresa en Inglaterra después de todo Miroku y Kagome eran primos.

Ni contar lo que paso entre Kouga e Inuyasha cuando se entero de lo que había pasado, el pobre modelo casi se muere y la pelea fue grande, y el escándalo inmenso. Pero que mas daba su felicidad estaba con Inuyasha. la boda fue sencilla, y en Japón, lo fácil fueron los tramites del divorcio con Kikio, ella lo había abandonado y cuando el abogado de ella llego a su casa, no le tembló la mano para firmar los documentos.

Nadie contesto

¿Kagome, estas ahí princesa?- pregunto Inuyasha entrando a la habitación. El corazón del chico se detuvo al verla tirada en el suelo desmayada.

Kagome- grito Inuyasha para correr a levantarla- pequeña despierta- le pedía- abre los ojos Kagome- le suplico

-.-

¿Señor Taisho?- lo llamo un medico

Si, ¿como esta mi esposa?- pregunto

La señora esta bien- dijo sonriente- y el bebe también- le comento

¿Bebe?- pregunto Inuyasha sorprendido

Si, la señora Taisho esta embarazada- le respondió- felicidades

Un bebe- pensó Inuyasha mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro- un pequeño demonio de Kagome y el…

-.-

Esta embarazada- dijo un hombre en una amplia oficina

Un joven estaba sentado en una silla de cuero- la quiero muerta- dijo

¿Seguro?- pregunto

Quiero a ese bebe muerto, la mano de Kagome de en una bandeja de plata y la cabeza de Taisho en una bandeja de oro.

De acuerdo- dijo y se retiro.

No vas a ser feliz Kagome- dijo la voz- no sin mi y mucho menos con Inuyasha.

Maldijo la hora en que Kagome le presento a Inuyasha, pero ahora el quería revancha y que mejor sufrimiento que matar a Kagome y a su bebe. Eso le enseñaría que con Bankotsu Ikeda no se jugaba. Y que a sus enemigos los sacaba de su camino, tarde o temprano.


	6. Capitulo VI

**Capitulo VI: Presentimientos.**

Kagome estaba acostada en una cama bastante cómoda para ser de un hospital. miraba por la ventana y buscaba un punto invisible en aquel atardecer. Observaba como el sol se ocultaba y la luna ya en lo alta la alumbraba con poca luz.

¿Que me sucede?- pensó ella, estaría enferma, ¿tendría alguna enfermedad terminal?

Su corazón se agito con preocupación, y si estaba destinada a morir. Que demonios, eso seria el colmo, morir después de haber encontrado al amor de su vida. Genial, semejante bendición había caído sobre ella.

Unas pocas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Ella no quería morir.

Demonios- murmuro mientras le daba un golpe al colchón de la camilla, el suero que tenia conectado a su vena se movió un poco y sintió la aguja lastimarla.- ¿por que siempre tengo que pensar lo peor?- se pregunto a si misma. – puede ser otra cosa…

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la saco de sus pensamientos, clavando su mirada marrón sobre los ojos dorados de Inuyasha… el lucia un tanto despreocupado.

¿Estará feliz, porque puedo morirme?- pensó mientras se sacudía la cabeza.

Kagome- la llamo el chico tomándola de las manos, estaban frías, la piel estaba pálida. – seguro esta pensando lo peor- se dijo Inuyasha a si mismo sabiendo lo trágica que Kagome podía ser.

¿Cuantas veces te has desmayado?- pregunto con una seriedad impresionante

¿Que me sucede Inuyasha?- pregunto ella de inmediato- ¿me voy a morir?- pregunto

¿Cuantas veces te has desmayado?- pregunto el chico de nuevo

Unas cuatro veces- contesto Kagome.- ¿por que?- pregunto

¿Y como es posible que no me dijeras nada?- pregunto Inuyasha en un tono severo

Yo… yo no quería alarmarte- dijo Kagome bajando su mirada, su mirada se empaño un poco. Olor a lágrimas.

Por un demonio Kagome, no sabes el susto que me lleve al verte en el piso inconsciente- le reclamo Inuyasha.- pequeño demonio, tampoco me habías dicho que estabas embarazada- le confeso.

¿Embarazada?- pregunto la chica.

Si, tienes dos meses de embarazo- dijo Inuyasha sonriente mientras le daba un beso en la frente

¿Eso quiere decir que no me voy a morir?- pregunto

Claro que no- dijo Inuyasha- que trágica eres princesa- dijo el riendo.

Un bebe- susurro Kagome, prestándole poca atención a lo que su esposo había dicho- un bebe- dijo en voz alta sonriendo

Un diablillo- comento Inuyasha sobándole el plano estomago que en unos poco meses seria un bulto en donde su adorado hijo nacería.

Por amor a Dios Inuyasha, ni que fuera un engendro del demonio- dijo ella- será un angelito- le comento con mirada inocente

Igual que su madre- dijo el, mientras le tomaba el rostro con suma delicadeza y se disponía a besarla. Por Dios hacia ya unos cuatro días que no la tenia por completo y que no la escuchaba gritar su nombre en placer y satisfacción. Maldito trabajo, estaba apunto de dejar la empresa tirada y dedicarse a complacer a su esposa en todo lo que quisiera. le acaricio el labio inferior con la punta de su lengua, con sus ojos cerrados se dejo llevar por su instinto y lentamente su abrazando los carnosos labios rojos de Kagome mientras los masajeaba lentamente. Era simplemente exquisita.

Tuvo el placer de probarlos, acariciarlos y deleitarse con ellos y lentamente los fue abandonando.

Aquí no Inuyasha- dijo Kagome un tanto sonrojada. Adoraba cuando Kagome se ponía así, lucia tan inocente y tan débil. Que solo le daban ganas de besarla por más tiempo y de acunarla en sus brazos para protegerla de cualquier cosa.

¿Disculpen?- tocaron la puerta, había una figura femenina en la puerta.

Inuyasha para- dijo Kagome para prestarle atención a la enfermera que había hablado.

¿Que desea?- pregunto el un poco malhumorado, enfermera impertinente, como se atrevía a entrar en aquel momento, resoplo con enojo.

Solo vengo a entregarle los exámenes a la señora- dijo ella entrando sonriente dejando unos papeles sobre la mesa.

Gracias- dijo Kagome- Inuyasha pásame los papeles- le dijo Kagome, quería ver las pruebas que confirmaban su embarazo.

Un bebe- pensó ella, estaba tan feliz, un hijo fruto del amor entre Inuyasha y ella. Que más podía pedirle a Dios.

Inuyasha ¿como quieres que se llame el bebe?- pregunto Kagome mientras leía los papeles.

No se- contesto el- supongo como yo- dijo orgullo- valiente, apuesto, inteligente

Malgeniado, amargado, llorón, cascarrabias- dijo Kagome continuando lo que Inuyasha decía

Kagome- dijo mirándola seriamente.

¿que?- pregunto ella pretendiendo ser inocente.

nada- dijo el sonriendo, solo opto por apoderarse de los labios de su esposa. como la amaba, por dios se iba a volver loco si esa noche no la hacia suya.

-.-

Quiero que en la cita de chequeo de Kagome, la secuestres- dijo Bankotsu mientras miraba, por una gran ventana que daba hacia las afueras de la ciudad de Kyoto. Había encontrado toda la información necesaria sobre Kagome e Inuyasha. En donde vivían, el número de teléfono, lo que hacían y lo que comían. Además de otras cosas.

Señor- dijo el sirviente- ¿que pasara con Taisho?- pregunto

Eso no te incumbe, solo secuéstrala y me la traes a esta oficina- le gritó. El empleado salio sin decir palabra alguna. Solo pedía a Kami para que tuviera compasión por esa alma tan negra que tenia su patrón. Ya recordaba a ver hecho lo mismo en Alemania cuando viajaron. El amo Bankotsu le había sido infiel a la señorita Kagome y cuando se entero que la otra estaba embarazada la mato para no dejar rastros de su infidelidad.

Quizás el solo era un simple empleado, pero era humano también y de todas las personas que había matado y debía matar a la última que quiera hacerlo era a la Kagome. Era demasiado buena, ya varias veces le había salvado el pellejo y arrebatado su asqueroso destino de las sucias y negras manos de Bankotsu, casi muere bajo el poder de ese monstruo… ella era un ángel y el… el mismísimo diablo.

-.-

Inuyasha bajame ya- dijo Kagome mientras con su piernas empujaba la puerta de la casa.

No- dijo el entre besos- hoy planeo hacerte el amor hasta que se acabe el mundo- dijo el

Estas loco- contesto ella riendo- bajame ya.

No- repitió el joven- ¿que prendas tienes puestas?- pregunto

Las rojas- dijo ella, pues tenía una camisa roja de tiras gruesas que llegaba hasta su cadera y terminaba en encajes, tenía una falda rosada de final ancho y zapatillas de bailarina.

Perfecto, y esos lazos de las zapatillas me están dando una idea- dijo Inuyasha mientras pasaba su gran mano por la pierna de Kagome y la dejaba sobre el trasero de la joven para apretarle levemente y arrebatarle un gemido de la boca.

Eso me lo cobro- dijo Kagome mientras sonreía con malicia y conducía a Inuyasha dentro de la pieza para que viera que no solo ella gritaría de placer, si no el también…quizás hasta mas que ella.

Dejo a Kagome parada delante de el y tomo su rostro con delicadeza, para lentamente pasar su lengua por el borde de los labios de la chica y después introducirla en su boca. La beso con lentitud, ya tenia un par de días de no hacerlo así. Era imposible, ella era arrebatadoramente hermosa y el solo hecho de saber que era su esposa lo hacia perder la cabeza y miles de pensamientos de lo que le haría esa noche llenaban su cabeza, convirtiéndolo en un animal salvaje.

Pero debía controlar sus instintos y hacerlo lento, para disfrutarlo mas que nunca.

Agarro el labio inferior de Kagome, y lo succiono por unos segundos, hasta que ella rió.

Inuyasha- dijo la chica.- es hora de dormir-

Pero Kagome- dijo Inuyasha en forma de protesta el quería hacerle el amor y ella parecía querer llevar la contraria, demonios. las mujeres son un enredo quien las entiende.

mira Inu- dijo Kagome en tono conciliador- después del desmayo de y de tantos exámenes me siento un poco débil, no creo poder rendirte en la cama- dijo ella con un brillo de maldad en sus ojos mientras esta vez era Inuyasha quien se ruborizaba.

De acuerdo- dijo el- pero mañana si- le advirtió.

Mañana nos podemos quedar todo el día en la cama haciendo el amor si quieres- dijo ella riendo- ahora quiero que hablemos de otra cosa.- dijo sonriente.

¿De que quiere hablar mi princesa?- pregunto Inuyasha besándola lentamente.

De cómo se llamara nuestro hijo, porque va a ser un niño – dijo ella.

No, yo quiero una niña- dijo Inuyasha- así puedo ser un padre sobre protector- dijo sonriendo.

Cerró sus ojos y sonrió, ellos ya habían tenido esa conversación antes… mucho antes…

_Kagome!!- gritaba un chico desde lo lejos. El partido de fútbol femenino había terminado, el equipo de la Escuela Internacional Japonesa había ganado las finales, e Inuyasha buscaba a Kagome entre el gentío para abrazarla._

_Inuyasha!- grito la chica, pero parecía no encontrado.- Inuyasha!!_

_Aquí estoy!- dijo el- acercándose, por fin había visto un espacio, por donde colarse para llegar a Kagome._

_¿En donde diablo estabas metido?- le pregunto la chica furiosa- _

_Buscándote, cabeza hueca- dijo el arrugando el entrecejo._

_Grosero- dijo la chica dándole la cara para durar unos minutos mirándose fijamente._

_Felicitaciones mi pequeña amargada- dijo el abrazándola fuertemente _

_Ella ablando las facciones y se dejo relajar por el perfume que tenia Inuyasha ese día, era tan varonil._

_Gracias- dijo ella- ¿viste el ultimo gol?- preguntó, no pensé que lo fuera hacer- confeso._

_Pues yo tampoco, con lo tonta que eres, y con la mala puntería que posees- dijo el burlándose._

_Eres un idiota!- le grito Kagome, para alejarse a paso rápido y fuerte del lugar. Estaba que lo mataba ahí mismo por ser tan insensible e idiota. Como se le ocurría decir eso y para colmo otra pelea más. Últimamente se ofendían mucho con cosas estupidas. Esa última semana de clase había sido muy dura, ya no podía seguir peleando con Inuyasha de esa manera._

_Solo sintió como alguien la tomaba de la cadera y la levantaban en forma nupcial._

_Que demonios- dijo ella- Inuyasha bajame- le exigió._

_Deja de ser gruñona- le dijo mirándola fijamente- te tengo una sorpresa y te la quiero dar ahora.- _

_Pues no quiero tu sorpresa- dijo ella- me importa muy poco lo que me tengas que dar o decir- le grito pegándole en el pecho.- estoy cansada de tus comentarios mezquinos, de tus burlas y ofensas. Me alegro de tener que marcharme de aquí en una semana y no ver tu horrenda cara nunca mas- Kagome estaba roja, sus labios temblaban y sus ojos se humedecieron rápidamente hasta el punto en donde sus lagrimas ya corrían por su rostro._

_Inuyasha solo guardo silencio y le miro la apariencia. Se iba era cierto y el, en vez de darle los mejores días de su estancia en Japón la trataba mal y la ofendía, había que ser idiota como el para hacerle algo así a su mejor amiga._

_El viento soplo y revolvió sus cabellos bruscamente, después todo quedo en silencio. El pecho de Kagome se movía rápidamente en forma de agitación. Dio un paso atrás y se puso en marcha. Iba con su cabeza baja, algo totalmente extraño en ella. Pero no alcanzo a alejarse ni un metro cuando los brazos de Inuyasha la tenían rodeada por la cintura y hombros._

_Nunca- dijo el, su voz estaba quebrada- nunca mas vuelvas a decir eso, o juro que te corto la lengua- le amenazo. _

_Solo déjame ir- le pidió Kagome ahogando un sollozo.- _

_¿Dejarte ir?- le grito el dándole la vuelta rápidamente- ¿como demonios quieres que te deje ir si eres lo mas preciado que tengo en este miserable país?- le pregunto._

_Ella solo guardo silencio y bajo un poco mas su cabeza, odiaba que Inuyasha la viera llorar._

_Mírame- le exigió- te vas Kagome, te marchas de Japón para toda tu vida y yo me quedo aquí solo. eres la única amiga en que puedo confiar, a la que mas quiero, no tendré a quien molestar ni proteger cuando te vayas ¿y tu crees que te ofendo y peleo contigo por gusto?- le pregunto sujetándola fuertemente de los hombros._

_Por Kami, Kagome sabe Dios en cuanto tiempo te veré de nuevo, me estoy muriendo porque no podré verte más. Me duele saber que no estarás a la vuelta de la esquina y que no tendré a nadie a quien abrazar antes de irme a casa a dormir!- inuysha estaba temblando de la rabia, y el viento seguía soplando con brusquedad._

_Tienes a Kikio- le dijo Kagome fríamente- te dará un hijo-le recordó._

_Al diablo con Kikio!- le grito Inuyasha mas fuerte- ella no me ama, solo fue diversión que termino mal. Creedme que si ella no hubiera quedado embarazada no estaríamos juntos- le dijo_

_Igual da, ya te acostaste con ella, tienes a la mujer que te dará lo mas hermoso que un ser humano puede crear y aprenderás a amarla y a quererla y así saldré de tu vida para siempre- dijo Kagome, su voz le mostraba a Inuyasha resignación._

_¿Eso crees?- pregunto Inuyasha dolido_

_Si, Kikio siempre fue lo que deseaste ahora que ya la tienes serás feliz, sin una gruñona como yo dándote problemas todos los días.- los ojos de Inuyasha se dilataron ante lo que Kagome estaba diciendo._

_Ya hemos crecido Inuyasha, tu no eres el niño de antes y yo…pues como tu dices soy una niña en cuerpo de adolescente pero de madurez no tengo un cabello- ella reprimió una sonrisa, lo que decía era cierto… tanto se había guardado Kagome, tantas cosas le había dicho hasta el punto de hacerla reventar de ira._

_Tu serás padre en unos cuanto meses y yo ya no estaré aquí para verte la cara de felicidad cuando tu hijo nazca.- Kagome se quedaba sin aire.- y simplemente no me quiero ir de aquí con un mal recuerdo tuyo Inu- dijo para sonreír falsamente._

_Inu- pensó Inuyasha…-Inu- no lo soporto y la abrazo fuertemente, tan fuerte que podía sentir la sangre de Kagome correr por sus venas y su corazón palpitar muy cerca del de el. Era doloso verla partir, solo una semana para estar juntos y ellos pensaban acabar su amistad por culpa de una pelea. Aunque debía reconocerlo el había sido duro con Kagome, pero el hecho que ella se fuera tan lejos lo enfermaba y lo enojaba porque simplemente no podía hacer nada para evitarlo._

_Perdón- dijo Inuyasha finalmente_

_Eh?- pregunto Kagome asombrada-_

_Perdóname princesa, no te quise lastimar, pero no puedo retenerte aquí a mi lado y el saber que no podré verte mas me da coraje y rabia.- le confeso._

_Inu- Kagome susurro._

_Me gusta cuando me llamas así- dijo el riendo.- _

¿Te acuerdas de la discusión que tuvimos antes del banquete deportivo?- pregunto Kagome mientras se acomodaba en el pecho de Inuyasha y este le sobaba la espalda.

Claro preciosa- dijo el tiernamente- fue la peor discusión que tuvimos, me dolió tanto verte así- dijo el

Yo no te quería dejar, esa noche llore como nunca- dijo ella.

Yo también llore- confeso el-

¿Tu?- pregunto ella sorprendida

Claro- dijo Inuyasha- te ibas llorar era lo menos que podía hacer, estaba lleno de impotencia y de tristeza, varias veces pensé en poner una bomba en el aeropuerto para que estallara y te quedaras en Japón conmigo- dijo el riendo.

Los ojos de Kagome brillaron con inocencia,- tanto me querías?- pregunto

No solo te quería- dijo el- te amaba, estaba obsesionado contigo, ¿sabes porque me gustaba tanto Kikio?- le pregunto

Porque es hermosa, Kikio es una mujer despampanante y muy amable aunque no nos caímos muy bien nunca se porto mal conmigo- le dijo.

en parte tienes razón, pero Kikio tenia un parecido muy grande contigo- le comento- la forma de caminar, sus cabellos, la piel, el color de ojos- dijo Inuyasha- yo me acosté con Kikio pensando en que eras tu- le confeso

¿Tu me estas tomando el pelo?- le pregunto Kagome.

No, princesa, lo único que yo buscaba en las mujeres era alguien que se pareciera lo suficiente a ti, para pensar que tu estabas conmigo- le dijo.

Pero…- Kagome guardo silencio.

Cuando me entere que me mudaría a Inglaterra porque nuestros padres planeaban en unir los imperios, me alegre tanto que me emborrache ese día- dijo riéndose.

Ya entiendo porque sango me llamo asustada a las cuatro de la mañana para decirme que hablara contigo- dijo ella sonriendo

Lo ves Kagome- dijo Inuyasha para darle leves besos- todos sabían que la única mujer que me podía controlar eras tu, porque mi amor por ti me cegaba y me dejaba como un cachorro indefenso.- le hizo saber.

Eras una caja de sorpresas Inuyasha- dijo Kagome

Tú también lo eras, algunas veces pensé que te gustaba estar con hombres porque eras machorra, pero eras más mujer que cualquier otra persona. Cuando me hiciste creer que te quedabas en la biblioteca para ayudar a Kaguya con su tarea de biología, y fue para mi fiesta sorpresa- dijo el.

Hablando de fiestas- dijo Kagome- lo que paso después de esa pelea fue lo mejor de mi vida- dijo sonriendo.

¿Ah si?- pregunto Inuyasha quien con un movimiento rápido la dejo bajo su cuerpo y le acariciaba el cuello con sus labios.

Bueno, además de tenerte aquí conmigo- dijo ella riendo ante las cosquillas que sentía con el roce de la boca de Inuyasha.

El solo rió y la beso hasta dejarla mareada de tanto amor.

_Kagome- la llamo una chica_

_Sango ayúdame con el vestido por favor- le dijo la chica que se cambiaba en el salón de química del quinto piso del colegio. _

_Ya el banquete empezó- dijo sango, dándole los últimos toques para arreglar la parte de atrás.- hay una fiesta también_

_¿En verdad?- pregunto Kagome._

_Si, la fiesta la organizo Inuyasha- le hizo saber sango_

_¿Y por que el?, pensé que los encargados de las fiestas eran los del grupo de Kanna- dijo Kagome._

_Si, pero Inuyasha esta tan deprimido porque te vas, que decidido hacerse cargo de todo- dijo sango_

_Inuyasha es tan tierno- le comento Kagome- le voy a extrañar tanto._

_Kagome- la llamo sango-¿tu no sientes nada por mi hermano? – pregunto_

_Claro que siento, Inuyasha es un joven muy tierno y el mejor de los amigos, algo terco y amargado pero eso no es nada comparado con el gran corazón que tiene- dijo sonriente._

_Lo digo en el sentido de verlo como algo mas que un amigo- dijo sango_

_Kagome guardo silencio y trago saliva- ¿algo mas que amigos?- pensó_

_Bueno chicas, cual es la demora- dijo Kanna desde la puerta._

_Ya bajamos- dijo Kagome, la campana salva a cualquiera._

_Tienes al pobre de Inuyasha esperando, esta como león enjaulado, baja ya mujer- dijo la chica._

_Se va a volver loco- comento Kagome riendo. Además de amargado y terco, impaciente. Hombres._

_En nombre de todos los dioses Kagome, ¿por que te demoraste tanto?- pregunto Inuyasha tomándola de la mano para conducirla a la entrada del salón._

_Es que tenia problemas con el vestido- dijo la chica._

_Inuyasha la miro de reojo.- te ves hermosa- le confeso._

_Gracias- dijo Kagome apenada- tu también te ves bien- dijo sonriente_

_Yo siempre me veo bien- dijo Inuyasha con tono arrogante_

_Presumido- susurro ella_

_Te escuche, pequeño diablo- le contesto Inuyasha riendo._

_Ella solo agarro fuertemente su mano, le dolía de nuevo el pecho, el nudo de lágrimas y sequedad se formaba rápidamente en su garganta. Como decirle adiós, como decirle, hasta un entonces…_

_Quiero que esta noche sea para nosotros dos- dijo Inuyasha- planeo que la pases bien, sin peleas- dijo el_

_De acuerdo- contesto Kagome- aunque eso es lo que mas voy a extrañar de ti- dijo ella sonriendo_

_Inuyasha la miro con dulzura.- "si te gusta debes decirle"- recordó las palabras de sango la noche anterior. –feh!- se dijo a si mismo, el no gustaba de Kagome, solo era su mejor amiga, podría tratar así a cualquiera si el quisiera._

_Pero… no podía ni quería, Kagome era demasiado preciada._

_Vamos a bailar- dijo ella-_

_Kagome sabes que odio las baladas- le reprocho Inuyasha_

_Pues te aguantas, nunca he bailado contigo una balada y hoy lo haremos- le dijo ella arrugando el entrecejo._

_De acuerdo- dijo el- pero si te piso no me culpes-_

_Creedme que no sentiré tus pisadas.- le dijo ella._

_La llevo al centro de la pista y le envolvió su cintura lentamente con su musculoso brazo. la atrajo hacia su cuerpo de un solo Girón y dejo que la cabeza de Kagome descasaran en su pecho._

_Vaya romeo, no bailas tan mal como dices- dijo Kagome riéndose._

_Auch- dijo ella cuando sintió que Inuyasha le pisaba el pie._

_Te lo dije- contesto el sonriendo._

_Lo hiciste apropósito- dijo ella._

_El solo rió- sabes Kagome, eres una niña muy linda, enojada o contenta te vez hermosa- dijo el_

_Gracias- susurro Kagome, había algo en las palabras de Inuyasha que la hicieron temblar y ahora podía escuchar el corazón de Inuyasha palpitando con rapidez._

_Levanto su mirada, y lo miro fijamente a los ojos, un brillo de tristeza los recorrió opacando el dorado de sus ojos._

_Seria muy lindo, si tu bebe hereda tu ojos- dijo ella sonriendo mientras le acariciaba el rostro con una mano._

_Si, yo espero que sea una niña- dijo el sonriente_

_¿Y por que una niña?- pregunto_

_Para llamarla Kagome- dijo el_

_Los ojos de la pelinegro se humedecieron y oculto su rostro en el pecho del chico._

_no llores- dijo el mientras le acariciaba los cabellos- tengo que sujetarme a cosas pequeñas para que tu recuerdo no se vaya totalmente, que mejor forma de recordarte que nombrando a mi hija después de ti- dijo el_

_Pero Inuyasha- a Kagome se le escapo un hipo entre los sollozos._

_Mira, si es niño lo llamare como a mi padre, Inutaisho, pero si el niña le pondré tu nombre- dijo el_

_Ella sonrió y la velada continúo…_

Princesa- la llamo Inuyasha

Dime- le contesto ella.

Cuando nazca nuestro hijo nos iremos de Japón- le dijo

¿Por que?- pregunto Kagome

Solo quiero que nos vayamos, nosotros seguimos siendo dueños de los imperios en toda Europa, regresaremos.- dijo el

De acuerdo- contesto ella aun sin entender, pero algo muy dentro de corazón le decía que algo andaba mal, quizás ese mal presentimiento también lo tenia Inuyasha.


End file.
